Seussical Bloopers
by disneydork29175
Summary: The title says it all. Possible bloopers from the musical, "Seussical: The Musical". Lame summary, I know, but give it a chance! There's so many possible things that could go wrong! Read and Review! Rating may change. It all depends on a certain Cat...
1. Chapter 1

_I need to write something Seussical related, or I'm pretty sure my head is going to implode from lack of creative outposts!_

_Yes, Seussical! I've finally flipped my lid enough to write Seussical stories! Before you call your local insane asylum to take me away, please take into consideration that my school's musical this year is Seussical, and I'm in it (Yertle the Turtle... and yes, I'm aware that a baritone usually sings that part. If I had it my way, I'd be the Cat in the Hat.), which results in a LOT of story possibilities! (There may or may not be a story featuring a certain Who that I know lots of girls fangirl over... I'm working on it.)_

_So, after a very interesting trip to the Eden Prairie Mall, me and Maren (you remember her, right? She's the girl that forces me to keep writing!) came up with an idea for Seussical bloopers! Much of this idea was based off MMW's Seussical Jr's own blunders, Jewel-Gurl73's "Beauty and the Beast Bloopers", and Softly Spoken Heart's "Oh the Letters You Can Write" (which I love by the way, props to her for coming up with the idea). Also, just because I'm in Seussical Jr does NOT mean that I will keep it to only that. The real Seussical has too many blunder opportunities to pass up!_

_If any of you wonderful people out there have suggestions for bloopers, or are just confused, please review! I will try and answer your questions as fast as I possibly can._

_On with the show!

* * *

_

_The beginning of the show  
_**JoJo: **_Spots the iconic red and white striped hat. _Now that is a very strange hat. I wonder what's under a hat such as that! It could be a creature they call the Gazat, who balances things on his head, cause it's flat! Or a stripe loving pinster from Upper Mount Bat. Or a sort of a, kinda of a, hat wearing...  
**Cat in the Hat: **Cat! _Music starts. _I can see that you've got quite a mind for your age! Why, one Think, and you've dragged me right- _Ducks as various objects are thrown at him.  
_**JoJo: **_While throwing the objects. _Get out of my house you creeper!

_After 'Oh The Thinks You Can Think'/Opening  
_**Cat: **Our story begins with a very strange sound.  
_One of the nameless Jungle Animals farts loudly.  
_**Cat: **Alright, who's the wise guy who gave Marty the bean burritos?

_After Gertrude eats from the Pillberry bush  
_**Gertrude: **What was that? Something's itching me. What was that? Something's twitching me. What was that? _Feathers begin sprouting on her forehead, blocking her vision. _... Are those _feathers_ I see?  
**Dr. Dake: ... **Results may vary.

_During Alone in the Universe  
_**Horton: **_singing. _One small voice in the universe. One true friend in the universe... who believes in me... _silence. _... JoJo?  
_A flushing noise is heard as JoJo runs back in scene_  
**JoJo: **Sorry, sorry!

_During Amayzing Mayzie  
_**Mayzie: **Now I'm... Amayzing Mayzie! As- AUGH! _Trips and falls over her own tail.  
_**Cat:** _Applauds_ Bravo! Brava!

_Before Oh The Think's Reprise  
_**JoJo: **Get out! Go away! You got me in trouble  
**Director: **Cut! JoJo, the line is "You got me in trouble! Get out! Go away..."  
_Take 2  
_**JoJo: **Go away! Get out! You got me in trouble!  
**Director: **CUT!  
_Take 3  
_**JoJo: **You got me in trouble! Go away! Get out!  
**Director: CUT!** Alright JoJo, now you're just TRYING not to get the line!  
**JoJo: **_Holding back laughter. _Sorry, sorry.  
**Cat: **_Appears from nowhere_. Ya know, when you get mad, you get these _tiiny_ little wrinkles that form around your forehead

* * *

_Whew! So, third story! Great huh? I PROMISE that I'll update this one more! In fact, I have rehearsal today (6 hours!)! So, we'll probably get some bloopers in there! YAY!_

_If I owned Seussical, Cat in the Hat would teach all my classes, JoJo would be my little bro, and McElligot's pool would be my backyard. Unfortunately, I don't, so none of these things are true._

_Peace, love, and Seuss forever!_

_-Em Cabot_


	2. Chapter 2

_Back with more! Thank you to all the people who haven't reviewed yet, you're all amazing! Also, thanks to MMW's Seussical, for wising up and not making as many mistakes!_

_Isn't sarcasm great?

* * *

_

_Beginning of It's Possible part 2  
_**JoJo: **_Grabs a fishing rod_ I still think, that I'm not such a fool, when I sit here and fish, _Casts the line out_. In McElligot's pool... _Reels it back in to find a familiar red and white striped hat caught on the hook. Grins and holds it up._ It's the catch of the day!  
**Cat: **_Offstage._ AHEM!

_During the dance break in 'The Military'  
__A cadet trips and falls, knocking over another cadet and starting a chain reaction that eventually leads to General Schmitz being knocked to the ground._  
**Cat: **_Brings his foot back in._ Oops. _Smiles evilly  
_

_During 'Monkey Around'  
Two Wickershams head out into the audience, wearing Heelies to do a little routine  
_**Wickersham 1: **Woah! _Slips and crashes into the other Wickersham. _  
**Wickersham 2: **Hey watch where you're going! _Starts a fight with Wickersham 1  
_**Roxy Wickersham (leader of the Wickershams): **_Whistles a loud, high pitched whistle. _HEY!  
_The two Wickershams immediately stop fighting, their hands over their ears.  
_**Roxy: **Get back here so we can do that again.  
**Director: **_Shakes head. _What on earth would I do without Roxy controlling her brothers  
**Cat: **You'd slowly go crazy and eventually have your health deteriorate so much that you'd be bed ridden for life.  
_Director turns around to look at the Cat, who smiles and disappears  
_

_During 'How Lucky You Are (Mayzie's Reprise)  
_**Mayzie: **_Singing. _Now I'm bored and I'm cranky and tired sitting day after day  
Who knew so much work was required, for nothing but play?  
I need a vacation, I crave something new!  
Hey maybe-  
**Director: **Cut... Mayzie, you're mixing up the lyrics... again.

_During 'How Lucky You Are'  
_**Cat: **When the news is all bad  
When you're sour and blue  
When you start to get mad,  
You should do what I do  
_Cat lets the clover fall a few feet, then continues singing, forgetting to freeze the scene again  
_**Cat: **Tell yourself how lucky you-  
**JoJo: **_From the clover. _**CAT!  
Cat: **_Looks back at the falling Whos. _Whoops!

_After the elephant bird is revealed  
_**Horton: **Why, he looks just like me! _Checks something_. I mean... SHE looks just like me!  
**Director: **CUT! We're going with he!  
**Horton: **But this elephant bird is a girl!  
**Director: **Yes, I know, but we're saying she's a he!  
**Horton: **Can't we just-  
**Director: **It's a BOY!

_

* * *

I've always wondered about that elephant bird thing..._

_Anyway. Thank you for messing up today MMW Seussers! You've helped me a lot! Stay tuned for the next chapter, it's performance time people!_

_If I owned Seussical, the Cat would be my best friend, all my classes would be teaching me how to Think, and I'd eat my bread butter side down, just to piss General Gengas Khan Schmitz off. I unfortunately don't own Seussical_

_Peace, love, and Seuss forever!_

_-Em Cabot_

_P.S. Thanks to SoftlySpokenHeart for being my first reviewer, and also for not getting mad at me when I accidentally stole something from her Author's Note. Sorry about that!_

_P.s. The First Authors Note was Written on Monday, this one was written on Tuesday. This is being published on a Wednesday. This should show you my thought process people! Takes at least 3 days to get a chapter up!_

_p.S. I know it's short, but I'm having Writer's Block. Any and all bloopers would be appreciated!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Third chapter! Thank you to all of my reviewers out there. You people are creative, that's why you have a fanfiction account. Would you help a poor girl out and leave some reviews with possible bloopers? Please and thank you!

* * *

_

_During 'One Feathered Tail'  
_**Gertrude: **_singing. _For no matter what  
It just was what it was...  
A tail that simply wasn't meant  
To catch the eye of an elephant  
**Horton: **_Walks by with the Cat. Notices Gertrude. Hears the last two lines. _... Is she singing about me?  
**Cat: **You should have heard the other 436 songs.

_During 'Alone in the Universe'  
_**Horton: **I've been guarding this clover for over a week! _Stumbles. The clover goes crashing to the ground as a random jungle animal accidentally steps on it. _Uh oh...  
**Mr. Mayor: **_Barely audible. _We are here...

_When the Cadets are revealed during 'The Military'  
All the cadets are standing in their blue camouflage uniforms... except for one who is wearing a bright yellow shirt, decidedly __un-conformed.  
_

_End of 'People vs. Horton the Elephant'  
_**Whos: **We are HERE! We are HERE!  
**Jungle Citizens: **Boil it! Boil it! Boil it! Boil it!  
**Whos: **We are HERE! We are HERE! We are HERE! _JoJo gets his think. _We are-  
**JoJo: **YOPP! _Echos.  
_**Random Who 1: **JoJo. We aren't Yopps. We're Whos.  
**Random Who 2: **Stupid JoJo.

_During the courtroom scene  
_**Gertrude: **_Voice cracks. _Objection!  
**Yertle the Turtle: **_Imitating her. _Overruled!  
_Courtroom falls silent, and suddenly bursts into giggles._

_During Amayzing Mayzie  
_**Mayzie: **I was once a plain little bird like you kid. One pathetic feather was all I grew... I had nothing show offish-  
**Cat (as Jose, the pool boy): **_Calling from off stage._ That's not the way I remember it. _Growls 'wow'  
_

_Beginning of Horton Hears a Who  
_**Director: **Cat! Stop flirting with the snow leopards and say your lines!  
**Snow Leopard: **_Twirls hair innocently. _Is she talking about us?

_During Amayzing Mayzie  
While Gertrude, Mayzie, and the Bird Girls are singing, JoJo, the Cat and Horton are off to the side, imitating Mayzie._

_

* * *

_

_Good God where do I start?_

_Uh... Well, I'd like to thank all my reviewers out there so far. And I'd like to thank Casey, who's fanfiction account name I do not yet know. She agreed to help me write these because I forbid her from doing her own (Sorry Cas, but it was my idea.). Finally, I'd like to thank Ryan and Casey, who were the basis for the Cat and the snow leopard joke. Thanks to Ryan for not having a heart attack when I showed him that. (He was the Cat, Casey was the snow leopard) Also thanks to Casey for not letting me delete these when I accidentally showed them to her.  
_

_I'd also like to point out the bloopers that were courtesy of MMW's performance of Seussical Jr. They were the last two... and good GOD was that last one funny to be a part of!_

_Unfortunately... Seussical Jr. is over at MMW. *starts crying* God that show was fun... now our whole cast is experiencing S.O.S.P.P.D.S! (Symptoms of Seussical Post Production Depression Syndrome). Not. Fun._

_Although we still have the cast party tomorrow. But then it will just be P.S.D.S. (or P.P.D.S.) (Post Seussical Depression Syndrome. I like that better than Post Play Depression Syndrome). So... yeah._

_If I owned Seussical, Gertrude would be my best girl friend, Horton would be the guy I'd go to for advice, and JoJo would be adorable-er. Oh, and Solla Sollew would exist. 3/4 of these options don't exist._

_Rubber chickens, pimp canes, and Seuss forever._

_~ Em Cabot  
_


	4. Chapter 4: The Bieber Edition

_*sigh*... Justin Bieber..._  
_*crowd boos*_  
_I know I know..._

_Since Justin Bieber's birthday was pretty much become a national holiday (well, at least at MMW), my friend practically FORCED me to do this special Justin Bieber edition of Seussical Bloopers. She basically held a gun to my head and forced me to write this. Hang on to your hats people, this is going to be painful._

**Warning: I am not responsible for what the Cat does to Bieber... or what Yertle does... yeah...**

* * *

_Beginning of 'Biggest Blame Fool'_  
**Sour Kangaroo:** And the young kangaroo in her pouch said...  
**Lil Kangaroo (does it even have a name?):** _Squealing._ OMG IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!  
**Cat:** _Shakes his head as he witnesses this._ Shameful, just shameful... isn't that right JoJo?  
**JoJo:** _Points._ Oh no... he's HERE!  
**Justin Bieber:** Uh, am I in the right place?  
**Young Whos and Jungle Animals:** _Screaming and fangirling._ IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER! _Run up to him, asking for autographs, pictures, and to sing for them._  
**Cat:** _To the Director._ What is HE doing here?  
**Director:** _Shrugs._  
**Bieber:** You mean I'm not in the right place?  
**Cat:** Unless your next video stars an array of Dr. Seuss characters, no. ... and even if it does, we refuse.  
**Bieber:** Oh, alright. Then I'll just be...  
**JoJo:** _Gets an idea._ Wait! _Whispers something to the Cat, who grins evilly._  
**Cat: **_Goes up to Bieber._ Welcome to the show!  
**Cast:** WHAT?  
**Cat:** _To the cast._ Don't worry... I've got a plan...  
**Cast:** _Looks to each other and awkwardly accepts Justin Bieber in._

_During the auction scene_  
**Cat (as auctioneer):** Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Seusseby's. Our first item up for bid this evening is lot 39, a pendulous pachyderm on egg, nest and tree.  
**Horton:** _Waves shyly._  
**Cat:** The bidding will begin at ten thousand dollars. Do I hear ten, ten thousand? Ten thousan- Twenty five thousand, 25, 25, Come on people bid! This is a wonderful idem! For the low low price of... 35 thousand dollars, 35 35, you can get this elephant, and a wonderful tree for your back yard! 45, 45 thousand dollars. An elephant, tree, and green eggs and ham for a WEEK!  
**Horton:** _Gasps and hold the egg closer to him_  
**Cat:** 50 thousand, 50 thousand, SOLD! To the woman in the back with the unusually high voice and short blond hair! Your name ma'am? ... OH! Well, sir, I am SO sorry! Justin Bieber, ladies and gentlemen. Err, sold instead! To the man from the circus!

_During People vs. Horton the Elephant Part 2._  
_After a LONG grueling rehearsal to try and add Justin Bieber in... and countless hours of making sure he'd sing like everyone else, we finally arrive at the verdict._  
**Director:** _Tiredly._ Take 75,253... action...  
**Yertle:** Based on the evidence, I have no choice but to order the defendant, Horton the Elephant... _Cast leans in to listen and Justin Bieber gets uncomfortably close._ Remanded to the Nool Asylum for the Criminally INSANE!  
**All:** _Gasp in delight/horror._  
**Bieber:** _Starts humming 'Baby'_  
**Yertle: **_Glares at him. Starts improvising._ And while we are at it!  
**Bird Girls:** While we are at it.  
**Cat (as Marshal):** _Catches on and rubs his hands together evilly._ For the good of all music!  
**Bird Girls:** All mu-sic!  
**Yertle, Marshal, Bird Girls, Sour Kangaroo, and Wickershams:** For the good of all music, Bieber will boil, boil, boil, boil, boil! In a hot steaming kettle of Beezlenut oil!  
**Bieber:** What?  
**Horton:** I have no objections.  
**Gertrude:** Me neither.  
**Whos:** Neither do we!  
**Jungle Citizens:** Or us!  
**Cat:** GRAB HIM!  
**Bieber:**_ Rushes off the set to get away._  
**All:** _Cheers and celebrates._  
**Cat:** _To the Audience._ And they all lived happily ever after!

_

* * *

*prepares self for flames*  
_

_Yes, we are all entitled to our own opinions, and yes, I know very well that I am probably going to get flamed for this, and yes, I know that there are Justin Bieber fans out there, but this was a good thing for me to write. Now, I don't feel like I have to shoot Bieber in the head anymore... and the Boil Bieber song can be put to good use. Also, is a place for people to express themselves. And... well, I'm channeling my Bieber hate, and the Cat is expressing it._

_Look on the bright side! Two chapters in one day!_

_I need to get off before Maren kills me for writing this._

_Good music, improv, and Seuss forever!_

_~ Em Cabot._

_P.S. I own none of the Seuss characters or Justin Bieber (although I did win his soul for a short while in a game of Blackjack...)_

_P.s. P.S.D.S. starts officially now. The cast party is over... and there were tears... just thought I'd let you know. I may be updating less often because of it, or I may go on an updating frenzy, and then stop for a while. Please stick by me._


	5. Chapter 5

_FIFTH CHAPTER! FINALLY!_

_I'm am SUPER sorry for the long wait and shortish chapter. Things just kinda got crazy with school and everything. I'm also starting up another play, called "Miss Nelson is Missing", in which I got a main part (*boogie* I got a main part, I got a main part...). So, as if I wasn't updating already, the play is going to take away most of my time. And lets hear a big THANK YOU to all those who reviewed! *cheers and confetti* Also a HUGE thank you to sunshinebookworm101, whose blooper made it into this chapter._

_**WhatsTheMottoWithYou:**__ I know what you mean. It's an immature moment, but it's just one that you HAVE to laugh at! Seussical is a fun play to do, isn't it? Yeah, it takes a special spark to pull it off, but I'm sure it will turn out alright... hopefully..._

_**'Crazy' Artist Chick:**__ All plays have a rocky start. It will get better with time! I wish you luck!_

_**DejaVu897: **__Thank you so much! Yes, the bloopers in rehearsals and backstage were fun. The ones _onstage_, during the actual play... not so much. And I must say that the Cat, Horton, and JoJo imitating Mayzie during Amazing Mayzie actually DID happen!_

_**minilikescoffee: **__Thank you! I love you for reviewing!_

_And now I must start before the Authors Note becomes longer than the chapter._

* * *

_Before 'The Military'  
_**Mr and Mrs Mayor: **And here is your sword!  
**JoJo: **... my sword?  
**Cat: **_Offstage. _Wait a minute! Wait. A. Minute! _Freezes the scene and taps Mr. Mayor, Mrs. Mayor, and JoJo out of scene._ _Points to Mr. Mayor._ In the 'Here on Who' number, you said that you were on the brink of war, and if you went to war, Whoville would basically be obliterated! And that is BAD! So why are you sending JoJo off to the Military now? Isn't that a bit hypocritical?_  
_**Mr. Mayor: **Uh...  
**Cat: **The poor kid will NEVER survive at military school! He's a scrawny little weakling-  
**JoJo:** Gee, thanks.  
**Cat: **But a great Thinker! He's not meant to fight! And if you really knew, you wouldn't have even thought for a minute about sending him to military school! Shame on you Mr. Mayor! Shame on **you!** _Turns to leave._ Oh, hi JoJo. See you later! _Disappears.  
_**JoJo: **... Military school?

_During 'Alone in the Universe'  
_**JoJo:** _Singing._ My own planets and stars are glowing. No one notices-  
**Random Cadet: **For the love of spreading butter upwards JoJo! Shut up!

_Beginning of 'The Military'  
_**JoJo: **My sword?  
_Schmitz marches in as the music begins playing.  
_**Schmitz:** I'M General Gengas Khan SCHMITZ-  
**JoJo: **_Starts laughing insanely.  
_**Director: **Cut. Get yourself under control JoJo.  
**JoJo: **_Quiets himself. _Alright... I'm ready.  
_Take Two.  
_**Schmitz: **I'M-  
**JoJo: **_Starts laughing again.  
_**Director: **This could take a while...

_During 'Horton Sits on the Egg'  
_**Bird Girls: **Then carefully, tenderly, gently he crept, up the trunk to the nest where the little egg slept. Then Horton the Elephant smiled-  
**Horton:** Now that's that,  
**Bird Girls: **And he sat-  
_Egg cracks under extreme pressure.  
_**Director: **... good thing we used the test egg...

_During 'How to Raise a Child'  
_**Mrs. Mayor:** He's a perfect little boy-  
**Mr. Mayor: **But I thought she was a girl?  
**Mrs. Mayor: **What?  
**Director: **Well, the part _can _be played by either a boy or a girl.  
**Mr. and Mrs. Mayor: **JoJo! Come over here!  
**JoJo: **_Groans. _Not _again!_

**Wickersham Brother 3:** So just to be sure, we're handing it off  
**All Wickershams:** To a black bottom eagle named...  
_Awkward pause_  
**Bird Girl 1:** Vlad Vladikoff! Muhahahah!  
**Horton:** Stop! Please wait! _Runs off stage and into the hall. The Wickershams then proceed to hide the clover._

**Mr. Mayor:** Now here is your pencil. _Hands JoJo pencil._  
**JoJo: **My pencil. _Takes it.  
_**Mrs. Mayor: **Here are your mittens. _Hands him mittens.  
_**JoJo: **My mittens... _Takes it.  
_**Mr. Mayor: **Here... is your breakfast... _Hands JoJo a piece of toast with the butter side up._  
**JoJo:** ... my BREAKFAST? ... wait, what?  
**Cat:** _Backstage._ Come on Schmitz, the sword is shiny enough already!  
**Schmitz: **_Polishing like a maniac. _NO! It must be PERFECT!

* * *

_There. It's finally done._

_There is something that I have to say though. My email to this account crashed, and so I can't see if I get reviews to a chapter, or when this chapter is up. Just letting you know if you're expecting an answer to your review immediately (I can't think of any situations when this might be necessary, but just go with it) you most likely won't get it. I'd just PM me if you have a question._

_Brace yourself for the next chapter people. It's going to be a SONG chapter!_

_**Seussical Cast: **__... what do you mean?_

_**Me: **__You'll see... *evil laughter*_

_If I owned Seussical, the Cat in the Hat and JoJo would be my best friends, Schmitz would head our military, and Thinkers would automatically me on the honor roll._

_Updating, reviewers, and Seuss forever,_

_~ Em Cabot_

_P.S. Don't forget to send bloopers if all you Thinkers out there can Think of any!_


	6. Why Directors Shouldn't Take The Day Off

_Well, I promised a song chapter, and I feel like keeping my promise for once! So, here it is. A chapter that's dedicated to sticking real world songs into very unreal situations!_

_Now please note that I don't listen to what most people listen to. My iTunes library is filled with movie soundtracks, country singers, and P!nk. Nevertheless, I'll *try* and put in songs that everyone will know. If I don't... I'm sorry. Look them up, you may like them!_

* * *

_Beginning of the day...  
_**Cat: **_Holding a megaphone._ Alright everyone! Listen up! The director isn't here today, so that means whoever holds the megaphone is in charge!  
_All scramble to find a megaphone, before realizing that the Cat is already holding one.  
_**Everyone:** _Sees the Cat holding the megaphone._ Awww...  
**Cat:** Thank you! Now, we have some special musical guests here today. They're... _Turns back to them_. What did you say you were again?  
**Katy Perry:** Students.  
**Cat:** _Raises an eyebrow, but continues with introductions._ They're students... believe what you want people.  
_The room breaks into whispers and murmurs.  
_**Cat:** They're going to be working with me, and occasionally, I'll send them in to mess with your heads. _Smiles charmingly._ Don't worry, it's just a little scene change around. You guys are good with improv! Adjust the scene!  
_The cast starts to protest  
_**Cat:** Hey Order! Order! ORDER I SAY!  
_The cast is silent.  
_**Yertle:** _Grumbling to Vlad._ He'll pay for taking my lines.  
**Cat:** Now, I can _promise_ that this won't be like the... _Firmer, annoyed tone._ Bieber, incident. _Normal voice._ These students will be at my disposal, and will not be put into the show. We're going a little out of order today... lets start with... Alone in the Universe!  
**JoJo:** _To Horton._ What do you think he's gonna do to us?  
**Horton:** I'm... not sure...  
**JoJo:**I think we should be scared.  
**Horton: **_Nods._

_During 'Alone in the Universe'  
_**Horton: **Nobody knows that I have wings  
**JoJo:** I have wings...  
**Horton:** And I can fly  
**JoJo: **I can fly...  
**Horton: **Around the moon  
**Both:** And far beyond the sky... well someday soon, you will hear my plea...  
**Horton: **One small, voice in the universe  
**JoJo:** One true, friend in the universe...  
**Both:** _Please_ believe in me...  
_Sound of needle scratching a record.  
_**Cat:** Do your thang Katy!  
**Katy Perry:** _Starts singing._ Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?  
Do you ever feel, already buried deep? Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing?  
**Horton:** Well...  
**JoJo:** Actually...  
**Both:** Yeah...  
**Katy:** _Smiles at JoJo._ Well do you know that there's still a chance for you, cause there's a spark in you. You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night, like the Fourth of July. Cause baby you're a firework!  
**JoJo:** ... I was not aware of that...  
**Katy: **Come on show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go "Oh oh oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby you're a firework! Come on let your colors burst! Make em go "Oh oh oh!" You're gunna leave them fallin' down-own-own!  
_All start to dance to the inspiration that is, Katy Perry._

_Three hours later, when production resumes again._

_After the speech after 'Here on Who'  
_**Mr. Mayor:** We're late.  
**Mrs. Mayor:** Here's a kiss.  
**Both:** And we'll _both_ see you later. _They exit, leaving JoJo feeling dejected.  
_**P!nk:** _Starts singing via voiceover._ Conversations with my 13 year old self... conversations with my, thirteen year old self...  
**JoJo:** _Looks around, confused._ I thought 'A Day For The Cat in the Hat' was up now!  
**P!nk:** _Enters the stage area._ You're angry, I know this. The world couldn't care less. You're lonely, I feel this. And you wish you were the best-  
**JoJo:** Well... I don't want my mom and dad to be mad at me... and they want me to be the best.  
**P!nk:** _Smiles slightly._ No teachers, or guidance, and you always walk alone. You're crying, at night when nobody else is home. Come over here and let me hold your hand and hug you darling...  
**JoJo:** _Awkwardly walks over and hugs her.  
_**Cat:** _Over intercom._ BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH! THEY'RE HUGGING!  
**P!nk:** _Ignores Cat._ I promise you that it won't always feel this bad. There are so many things I want to say to you. You're the kid I used to be.  
**Cat:** Nice save.  
**P!nk:** You little heartbroken, thirteen year old me.  
You're laughing, but you're hiding. God I know that trick to well. You forget, that I've been you, and now I'm just the shell-  
**JoJo:** _Weirded out look._  
**P!nk:** I promise, I love you-  
**JoJo:** Okay! Song's over! _Pulls away.  
_**Cat:**Betcha didn't know that P!nk was a fangirl, did ya?  
**P!nk: **It's part of the song! It was written for me!  
**Cat:** Me me me, it's _all_ about you!  
**P!nk:** I wouldn't be talking. You have a WHOLE song about you, if I recall correctly.  
**Cat:** _Tries to think of a comeback._  
**P!nk:** _Smirks._ P!nk: 1. Cat: 0.  
**JoJo:** _High fives her before backing away slowly.  
_**P!nk:** _Shrugs._ Normal reaction.

_At the end of 'How to Raise a Child'  
_**Mr. and Mrs. Mayor:** The help that you seek, is inside this brochure...  
_Alarm clock rings.  
_**Ke$ha:** Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy, grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city. _Sits up and stretches._ Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack, 'cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back!  
**JoJo:** _Backs away slowly.  
_**Ke$ha:** I'm talking pedicures on our toes, toes. Trying on all our clothes, clothes. Boy blowing up our phones, phones.  
_An explosion is heard, and a flaming phone drops out of the sky next to the bed.  
_**Cat:** _Calls out._ Sorry!  
**Ke$ha:** Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs, pulling up to the parties, trying to get a little bit tipsy... Don't stop, make it pop! DJ blow my speakers up! Tonight, I'mma fight, 'til we see the sunlight! Tick tock, on the clock, but the party don't stop no. Woah oh, oh, oh! Woah oh, oh, oh!  
**Mrs. Mayor:** _Faints.  
_**Cat:** MEDIC! Medic wanted on the set!

_End of the day.  
_**Cat:** Alright, alright. It's 5 o'clock, you can check out now.  
_No one really leaves.  
_**Cat:** ... alright, what do you want?  
**Random Jungle Animal:** We want Gaga!  
**Cat:** _Rolls eyes._ Fine...  
**Lady Gaga:** _Steps forward._ I've had a little bit too much. All of the people start to rush, start to rush by. A dizzy twister dance Can't find my drink or man. Where are my keys, I lost my phone. What's going on on the floor? I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore. Keep it cool what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

Just dance. Gonna be okay. Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Spin that record babe. Da-da-doo-doo  
_All start dancing to the beat of Lady Gaga.  
_**Rebecca Black:**_ Enters through door._ Hey everyone! I'm here to perform!  
_Needle scratch.  
Beat.  
_**All (except Rebecca):** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _Mad rush to the door. Riots and mass hysteria ensue.  
_**Black:** ... was it something I said?

* * *

_Phew. _

_That was a HORRIBLE idea! But, at least it's over with. And hopefully no one will want me to do another one of those... *glares at audience* Will you?_

_**Alice: **__ That joke was one that I made up. You see, in my head, Mayzie's body is... well, hot. She's quite the hooker- I mean looker. So, that line never really made sense to me. "I had nothing show offish"  
Also, during Mayzie's reprise of 'How Lucky You Are', the Cat plays a pool boy named Jose, who, of course, lusts after her. Does it make sense now? If not, get an account, and I'll try and explain further._

_**caeciliatheflute:**__ Seussical is probably the best show I've ever performed! It's so much fun! Hopefully you'll get the chance to perform it one day! And don't worry. As long as I have memories, a sense of humor, my Seussical obsessed friend, and my OBC Seussical CD, the bloopers aren't going to stop any time soon._

_Also, here's a question to my reviewers. Does anyone watch/follow That Guy With The Glasses? Has anyone been to his website, or follow some of the reviewers on them? Please answer!_

_I don't own Seussical. If I did, I wouldn't be aiming to make it into a motion picture (because seriously, it NEEDS to be more popular!). I also don't own any of the artists that visited the studio today. And, frankly, I don't _want_ to own any of them! Except maybe P!nk. She'd be like the big sister I never had!  
_

_Music, Fridays (not the song), and Seuss forever,_

_Em Cabot._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7!_

_**Alice:**__ Happy to be of help!_

_**Stacy:**__ More girls than you can possibly imagine. Also, thanks SO much for the blooper idea!_

_**caeciliatheflute:**__ Look! Your in chapter 7 too! Yay!_

_**lightmylumiere:**__ I know, it was sticking to the norm, but I wanted to stick with the familiar. If people didn't know the song, they wouldn't know how the beat and the lyrics fit together. The songs needed to be familar in order tobe understood. But don't worry, you won't have to worry about that again. I'm not doing another song chapter unless people absolutely DEMAND it!_

_**Emma Olsen:**__ Thank you! And no, it didn't happen. But remember that time at rehearsal, where we ran 'It's Possible', and were supposed to go right into 'Alone in the Universe'? JoJo left right after, for some reason. I don't know why, but that's my interpretation!  
*hugs* Everyone was crying sweetie, it's an emotional experience! And as for your song... uh... I... well, I talked to you about it already...  
_

_Thank all of you so much for reviewing! Now onto the show!_

* * *

_During Mayzie's reprise of 'How Lucky You Are'  
_**Mayzie:** Tell yourself... how lucky you are...  
**Cat: **_Louis Armstrong voice._ How lucky, how lucky you-  
**Mayzie: **_Bursts out laughing.  
_**Director:** _Sighs._ Really? We're doing this again?

_After 'Here on Who'  
_**Mr. Mayor:** I'm the Mayor of Who-  
**Horton:** Wait... didn't you say Who was a whole planet?  
**Mr. Mayor:** Uh... yeah?  
**Horton:** Why is there just a Mayor in charge of the whole planet? I mean, even if you're running the whole planet, why'd you get stuck with the title, 'May-  
**Mr. Mayor:** DON'T QUESTION OUR WAYS!  
**Horton: **But-  
**Mr. Mayor:** DON'T QUESTION THEM!

_During 'The Military'  
_**Schmitz:** A hut-two-three, he's pathetic-  
**JoJo:** I AM A MAN! _Punches Schmitz in the stomach.  
Beat.  
_**JoJo: **Owwwww... _Cradles his hand._

_Back at Mayzie's Reprise of 'How Lucky You Are'  
_**Director:** Take 19.  
**Cat: **_Louis Armstrong voice._ How lucky, how-  
**Mayzie:** _Bursts out laughing.  
_**Director:** CUT!

_After 'The Military'  
As the cadets are exiting.  
_**Mayor and Mrs. Mayor:** _Waving goodbye.  
_**Cat:** _Pops up behind them._ Say bye bye now! It's the last time you'll ever see him again!  
**Mayor and Mrs. Mayor:** Bye... WHAT?

_During 'It's Possible'  
_**JoJo:** It's possible... anything's possible-  
**Random Person:** _Calls out from no where._ WAIT!  
**JoJo: **_Looks around, confused.  
_**Cat:** _Facepalm._ Not _another_ one!  
**Douchy McNitpick:** _Comes into the light._ Not everything is possible! Have you ever tried to slam a revolving door?  
**JoJo:** _Suprised._ Uh...  
**Douchy:** You _can't!_ It's impossible!  
**JoJo:** But-  
**Douchy:** Have you ever tried to dribble a football? It's **impossible!  
JoJo:** Actually, it's not-  
**Douchy:** Oh yeah? Prove it!  
_JoJo is tossed a football and proceeds to dribble it close to the ground, just barely keeping it under control.  
_**Douchy:** ... I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!  
**Cat:** _Sighs._ What is it with these trollers?

_Mayzie's Reprise... again.  
_**Director:** Take 131  
**Cat:** How-_  
_**Mayzie:** _Starts laughing again.  
_**Director: **Cut!

_During 'The People Versus Horton the Elephant'  
_**Horton:** Don't give up! I believe in you all! A person's a person no matter how small! And you very small person's will not have to DIE! If you make yourselves heard! So please TRY!  
**Mr. Mayor:** _Annoyed._ Horton, we're doing the best we can down here. No need for any added pressure!  
**Horton:** _Sheepish. _Sorry...

_Mayzie's... oh for heavens sake, you know what it is.  
_**Director:** Take 13,756... Action...  
**Mayzie:** Tell yourself... how lucky you are...  
**Cat: **_Opens his mouth to speak._  
**Mayzie: **_Starts laughing again.  
_**Director: CUT!** _Aggrivated._ CAT!  
**Cat: **What did I do?  
**Director:** Where'd you hide the laughing gas?  
**Cat:** I didn't bring it today! I swear, I left it at home!

* * *

_Soooo... do you think he left it at home?  
__**Cat: ***__holds up his right hand* I swear on Dr. Seuss's grave that I left the laughing gas at home.  
__**Me:**__ Well that cuts him out. He'd never joke about that.  
__**Cat:**__ *gets all quiet and uncomfortable*  
__**Me:**__ *pats him on the back* It's ok..._

_I'm putting up a poll that has to do with future chapters in my profile, and I need YOU, my lovely reviewers to go vote. Please do so! It's very important to the future of this story! Thank ya'll SO much! Without you, the bloopers would be no where, like my other stories._

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned Seussical, I'd turn it into a major motion picture, oversee the casting myself, and make sure it didn't bomb like it did on Broadway!  
I also don't own Douchy McNitpick. Doug Walker owns him!  
Credit for running joke in the chapter goes to Stacy!  
_

_Bloopers, reviewers, and Seuss forever,_

_Em Cabot_


	8. Chapter 8: The Reviewer's Bloopers

_**Cat:**__ Due to the absolute craziness of the past week, our author, Em Cabot, will not be able to update until Wednesday, May 25. She has a project due, final exams, and on top of all that, a family member of hers just died.**  
Me:**_Sarcastically._ Thank you Cat. You're making me feel so much better.**  
Cat:**__ Hey, you wanted me to tell the people, I tell the people._ Turns back to you, the readers._ So, this chapter will be entirely filler, with bloopers sent in by YOU! The reviewers! So, please enjoy this chapter, and we shall return you to the original bloopers after May 25th.**  
Me:** AHEM.**  
Cat:** Fine... This chapter has been rated T for Totally Awesome.**  
Me:** Cat...**  
Cat:** _Sighs. _It's rated T for the 3rd blooper... suggested by Stacy. BLAME HER!**  
Me: **No! _Sighs._ People. Read the middle of the third blooper at your own risk. The Cat gets a little... too into his character. Please don't blame me, the Cat was begging for this. Enjoy the story!  
_

* * *

**Submitted by katrina:**  
_During 'All For You'  
_**Gertrude:** _Singing._ I galloped through the snow at 11 below For you... Yes even though I knew I was catching swine flu, for you- ACHOO!  
**Director:** CUT! Not you too Gertie!  
**Cat:** _Appears next to Gertie, clapping._ Genius. Pure genius. I didn't know you had it in ya!

**Submitted by Stacy:  
Cat:** _Flirting with a random Jungle Animal.  
Nearly the whole cast comes up and circles around him._  
**Cat:** _Confused._ Hey guys, what's up?  
**JoJo:** Cat. You have a serious problem with girls.  
**Cat:** What? No I don't! Girls love me! _Smiles charmingly at the Snow Leopard, who blushes._ See?  
**Horton:** Cat. We're doing this so we can help you-  
**Gertrude:** And so you can stop flirting with all the taken women-  
**Director:** We don't need a Cat with a black eye. And I've seen some of these girl's husbands.  
**Cat:** _Laughs._ Don't worry, I think I can handle it.  
**JoJo:** _Walks up to him. _Look, we're doing this because we care. Give us a break, please?  
**Cat:** I still have absolutely no idea what you guys are talking about.  
_JoJo looks to Horton, who looks to the Director, who nods.  
_**Director:** Cat. This is an intervention. This is the first step to cure you of your flirt-itis.  
**Cat:** ...  
**JoJo:** GET HIM!  
_All make a mad dash for the Cat, who disappears, laughing._

_During 'Mayzie in Palm Beach'  
_**Director:** So, we caught the person who brought the laughing gas.  
**Mr. Mayor:** Yes, and I gave him a strict time out.  
**Mrs. Mayor:** No thinking for an hour.  
**JoJo:** _Pouts._ My character suddenly got a lot easier to play.  
**Director:** Great! Action!  
**Mayzie:** _Singing._ When you're down in Palm Beach, with the breeze in your hair, and you don't have an egg, or a nest, or a care... tell yourself, how lucky you are...  
**Cat as Jose:** _Sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist._ _Singing._ How lucky, how lucky you are...  
**Mayzie:** When it's day after day, after beautiful day, to be lazing away by the sea with Jose  
**Cat:** _Winks to the audience. Starts kissing Mayzie's neck.  
_**Mayzie:** _Getting more relaxed._ Tell yourself... how lucky you are...  
**Cat:** _Whispers to her. _How lucky you are...  
**Mayzie:** _Starts blushing, forgetting to keep going. Turns and wraps her arms around his neck._ Oh Jose... _Kisses him.  
_**Director:** _**CUT!**_  
**Cat:** _Smiling, semi dazed. _How lucky I am...**  
JoJo:** _Thinking quickly._ Jose! Don't you have a pool to clean?  
**Cat:** _Snaps into character_. I must leave. _Kisses Mayzie's hand._ Adiós señorita _Dashes off.  
_**Mayzie:** _Dazed/Confused._ ... what just happened?

**Submitted by WildImaginationGirl21:**  
_During the People Versus Horton the Elephant.  
_**Director:** Take 66. Action!**  
Cat:** Now just for a moment, young JoJo looked grim. The fate of the Whos rested squarely on him! But then came a Think. A peculiar new word. The kind of a word, no one ever had heard.  
**All** _**(IN COURTROOM)**_ **WHOS:**  
_**Boil it!**_ **We are here!  
**_**Boil it!**_ **We are here!**  
_**Boil it!**_ **We are here!  
**_**Boil!...**_ **We are here!  
JoJo:** _Tries to yell, but nothing comes out. Pauses. Tries again, and still nothing. Facepalm.  
_**Cat:** ... Did anyone hear him?  
_The whole cast shakes his head.  
_**Yertle:** Bring out the Bezzlenut Oil!  
**Director:** _Panicked._ CUT!

* * *

_I love all of you reviewers so much, and you are the people that keep me going. I'm sitting in an airport right now, typing this, waiting for the plane to come, because I want you people to be happy. I'm really sorry it's such a short chapter; many thanks to the people who gave me these bloopers, and I hope you don't mind that I took a little creative license over them! If more people have ideas, please feel free to send them in! I turn none away... unless they are just plain wrong or I can't do anything with them._

_I'll be back to work on Wednesday, but I have to finish a project first. One more note._

_As the Cat so bluntly mentioned in the first part of this chapter, a member of my family died. It was my grandpa. He was a aviod reader of my work (cause he loved Dr. Seuss too), and supported me the whole way. His death wasn't that much of a surprise, since his health had been declining in the past couple of months, but it still hurt. _

_So, without any further ranting, I dedicate this chapter, and this story, to my grandpa, Walter. Grandpa, I miss you, and I'm glad you've finally found Solla Sollew. I love you. Wait for me in heaven. I'll bring the crossword puzzles._

_Peace, love, and Seuss forever,  
Em Cabot._

_**P.S.** Since I have SO many people giving me bloopers, I have set aside a special place on my profile page for them. If you have ever given me bloopers, check the list! You may be on there!  
**P.s **The polls are still open! I'll give the final result within the next chapter.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9! (this chapter was reedited for spelling mistakes)___  


_I'd really like to thank all my reviewers out there, who keep coming back! You guys are the ones that turned this really silly, stupid joke, into the longest "story" I have on here. Thank ya'll SO much!_

_**To all the reviewers who consoled me:**__ Thank you all so much. You are the greatest._

_**caeciliatheflute: **__Don't worry! I'm not going to stop anytime soon! As long as I have friends, YouTube, and ideas, I'm set for life!_

_**WildImaginationGirl21:**__ Thanks again for another blooper! Since I have SO many good ideas for this blooper, I don't want to have it in one chapter. It would be WAY too long. SO. I have it half written out, and the next chapter will be a sub plot with your blooper! Thank you SO much for that blooper!_

_**Alice: **__Thanks for 2 more bloopers! The last one was really fun to write!_

_Thank you SO much to all of my reviewers out there, and everyone who gives me bloopers. I've conducted a list that is on my profile, that shows everyone who has contributed to this "story"_

_Now, onto the chapter!_

* * *

_During 'The People Versus Horton the Elephant'  
_**Horton:** _Very passionately._ I meant what I said, and I said what I meant. An elephant's faithful 100%! You can throw me in jail, lock me up in a zoo, but I won't desert my egg and I will not abandon Who!  
_The rest of the cast falls out of character as they listen to Horton.  
_**Horton:** These Whos, _sir_, win or lose sir, whether you believe or not. They're _here!_ They live in _fear, _and I'm the only friend they've got... _Sighs, defeated. _You can do what you want with me Your Honor, and I won't question why. But _please_ save Who... the tiniest planet... in the sky...  
_There is a moment of silence. The animals all look to each other, then to Yertle.  
_**Yertle:** ... fine. You win.  
_Beat.  
_**Whos:** YAY!

_Between 'All for You' and 'The People Versus Horton the Elephant'  
_**Horton:** _Takes back his clover_. Hello? Whos? Hello?  
_Beat._**  
Mr./Mrs. Mayor:** Hello!  
**Horton:** Oh thank GOODNESS! Why hello Mr. Mayor! Is JoJo alright?  
**JoJo:** Hi-  
**Mrs. Mayor:** No thanks to you! You were supposed to help us, and you drop us and leave us to die while you tour the world making money off of an innocent EGG!  
**Horton:** B-But-  
**Mrs. Mayor:** If it wasn't for that girl, we'd still be lost, and probably DEAD! You better treat her right!  
**Gertrude:** _Turns bright red.  
_**Horton:** ... uh... Yes ma'am. I'll do that...

_Between takes  
_**Mayzie:** _With Gertrude, crying._  
**Gertrude:** _Consoling her._ It's okay. It's alright. You'll be fine.  
**Mayzie:** I'm never going to live that down! Why did I have to kiss him?  
**Gertrude:** Oh come on now. I don't think you're giving him enough credit.  
**Mayzie:** But he's a CAT! I would have done it with HORTON before I did _anything _with that stupid little-  
**Cat:** _Walks by._ Why hello ladies. Gertrude... Mayzie. _Winks and walks off, whistling "How Lucky You Are"_  
**Gertrude:** _Looks to Mayzie.  
_**Mayzie:** _Wails and buries her head in Gertrude's shoulder.  
_**Gertrude:** _Sighs._

_End of 'Here on Who'  
_**Whos:** It's up to _you_, sir, _please_ help Who, sir. You're the only one who hears. You MUST, sir, _save our dust sir!_ Now that we have reached your ears.  
**Horton:** _Thinking out loud._ Wow... that's a lot of pressure to put on one elephant...  
**Cat:** _Pops up behind him._ Oh, don't worry! Soon you'll have to care for an egg, and you'll lose this tiny planet, and you'll tour the the country for sitting on an egg!  
**Horton:** ...  
**Cat:** And your contract says that you can't back out!  
**Horton:** ... I quit.  
**Director:** CUT!

_During 'Horton Hears a Who'  
_**Bird Girls: **He looked and he looked, he could see nothing there!  
**Director:** Cue the speck!  
**Cat:** _Controlling the fan._ _Turns it to HIGH.  
Things start flying everywhere, including Thing One and Thing Two. The speck goes flying every which way.  
_**Horton:** _Desperately chases after it._ But a... _Fighting against the objects coming at him._ umph. Small speck of dust- _Is cut off as one of the Things go flying by, nearly hitting him with the kites that they're flying._ CAT!  
**Cat:** Sorry! Coffee break!  
**Director:** _Trying to get everything back in place._ DON'T LET HIM GET THE COFFEE!

_During 'Horton Hears a Who'  
_**Horton:** That's funny-  
**Bird Girls:** - thought Horton-  
**Horton:** -There's no one around.  
_One of the bird girls bursts into tears and runs of the stage._  
**Horton:** Oh no...  
**Director:** No! Magenta! He didn't mean you! _Runs after her, trying to calm her down._

_During 'How Lucky You Are, Mayzie's Reprise'  
_**Mayzie:** I was down in Fort Worth, just a girl on the wing, when I met Tweet McFirth! Oh could that fella _sing..._ Tell yourself... how lucky you are...  
**Cat:** _Louis Armstrong voice._ How lucky, how lucky _you_ are. _Winks at Mayzie again.  
Doors slam open and in walks Tweet McFirth.  
_**Mayzie:** _Gasps  
_**Cat:** _Still playing the piano, as if nothing had happened.  
_**Director:** Mayzie, keep going!  
**Mayzie:** _Back in character._ It was three weeks of bliss, then the usual segue. He flew off to San Juan, leaving me with this _EGG! Sighs._ Tell yourself... how lucky you are...  
**Cat:** How lucky you are! _Leans closer to Mayzie.  
_**Tweet McFirth: **_Getting mad._ HEY!  
**Cat:** _Falls off of the bench. Immediately gets back up. _We've got company! Oh, and us all in costume. Sorry sir, we weren't expecting you.  
**Mayzie:** _Mutters._ You've got that right...  
**Tweet McFirth:** _Storms up to Mayzie._ Mayzie, how _could you?_ I thought we had something here!  
**Mayzie:** So did I. But then you left me for San Juan!  
**Tweet: **Baby, you know I have a soft spot for Caribbean gals.  
**Mayzie:** Excuses, excuses, excuses! That's all I ever hear from you! The only "bliss" you gave me was during the night! The rest of the time, you were GONE!  
**Tweet:** Oh well _excuse me!_ I didn't know that Queen Mayzie didn't approve of that!  
**Cat:** Uh, guys... I hate to interrupt- and believe me, I mean that- but we're kinda shooting here...  
**Tweet:** _Looks to the Cat, then furiously back to Mayzie._ Who is this clown?  
**Cat:** _Bows._ The Cat in the Hat, at your service!  
**Tweet:** Is _he_ your new fling?  
**Mayzie:** What?  
**Tweet:** I knew it! You'll go for _anyone_ these days!  
**Cat:** _Calmly. _I resent that.  
**Mayzie:** Same here!  
**Tweet:** All signs point to yes!  
**Cat:** _Gets between the two._ People. Come on. Can't we be civil about this? _To Tweet_. You really wouldn't hurt this gal, would you?  
**Tweet:** Try me.  
**Mayzie:** _Hides behind the Cat._  
**Cat:** I'm gonna say no.  
**Tweet:** FINE! You and me! Right now!  
**Cat:** Sure. _Disappears. _Catch me if you can!  
**Tweet:** _Turns and looks wildly for him._ What is this? Some sort of magic act?  
**Cat:** _Appears behind him._ Over here! _Disappears as Tweet punches. Reappears by the snack table._ Now I'm over here!  
**Tweet:** _Runs to the snack table and knocks it over.  
_**Cat:** _Disappears and reappears on the lighting equipment_. Hello down there!  
**Tweet:** _Calls up to him._ What are you? Chicken?  
**Cat:** No. _Reappears behind him again._ I'm just stalling until security gets here.  
**Tweet:** _Turns and nails him in the eye before security drags him off._ **I'll get you for this Cat!  
Gertrude:** _Runs up to the Cat._ Oh my gosh! Are you ok?  
**Cat:** _Now sporting a black eye._ Yeah, I'm fine.  
**Mayzie:** _Walks up to him, taking his arm._ You are most certainly not. In fact, you must be mad to go up against Tweet. Here. I'll fix you up nice and good.  
**Cat:** _Grins._ I should stand up for you more often!  
**Director:** _Sighs._ Let's call it a day, alright?

* * *

_Yes, the Cat got what he deserved after standing up to Tweet. Many thanks to Mayzie for being so kind  
__**Mayzie:**__ I hope you're happy! I'm never going to live this down! _Wails and goes to find Gertrude.  
_**Me:** Well. Gertrude is going to be complaining for a while...  
__**Cat:**_ Runs up and hugs me._ You're the best for getting Mayzie to be compassionate!  
__**Me: **_Blushes slightly._ I-It was nothing. Go take care of your eye.  
__**Cat: **_Skips off whistling 'How Lucky You Are'  
_**Me: **_Smiles._ Yes. I'm happy._

_So! Extra long chapter for you! WildImaginationGirl21's chapter either later today or tomorrow, and then the polls will close and the next chapter will be that! Short end note today! Yay!_

_Oh! Since school's almost over, I'll be updating more regularly, or just have longer chapters. So, yay!_

_Peace, love, and Seuss forever,  
Em Cabot._


	10. Chapter 10: WildImaginationGirl21

_The 10th chapter!_

_Many thanks to WildImaginationGirl21._

_**Mayzie:**__ Wait wait wait! Before we start the chapter, I'd like to speak to that "Stacy" girl.  
__**Me:**__ Uh...  
__**Mayzie:**__ First off, I did NOT sleep with him. We just had a little fun, that's all. But we did not go all the way.  
__**Cat:**_ Pops in. Whispers. _Third base. I didn't want to push her. She's just a taaaad touchy when it comes to things like that.  
__**Mayzie:**_Nods._  
__**Cat:**__ And for the question of McFirth... geez, I hope he doesn't come back. I don't want another black eye...  
__**Me:**__ Well, he might... he'd be heavily sedated, but he might. Or maybe he'll be drunk... _Starts thinking.  
_**Cat:**__ Psssst... Em! We've got to start.  
__**Me:**_Mumbling to myself._ Maybe we could get the Bird Girls involved...  
__**Cat:**_Shakes his head and turns to the readers. _Enjoy the chapter. Thank you ever so much to WildImaginationGirl21. _Tips his Hat to her. _This blooper was... rather interesting..._

* * *

_Between takes_  
**Wickersham 1:** Come on kid. You want to be cool, don't ya?  
**JoJo:** Well, yeah, but-  
**Wickersham 2:** But nothin'. If you hang out with us, you're cool.  
**Wickersham 3:** And if you want to hang out with us, you gotta do this.  
**JoJo:** But... but he's my Think. I can't do that to my Think...  
**Wickersham 1:** Yeah, but think of all the things that he did to you...  
**Wickersham 2:** Military school  
**Wickersham 3:** Nearly dying.  
**Wickersham 1:** It would really just be some good, healthy, payback.  
**Wickersham 2 and 3:** _Laugh menacingly.  
_**Wickersham 1:** So what do you say kid? Are you in... or out?  
**JoJo:** _Thinks this over._ ... I'm in.

_Between takes again._  
**Wickersham 1:** Right. So we've all got the plan?  
**JoJo: **I still don't know how you're gonna pull this off.  
**Wickersham 2:** You mean how _we're_ gonna pull this off.  
**Wickersham 1:** It's very simple JoJo. We- _Gestures to himself and Wickersham 3._ -are going to distract him. He- _Points to Wickersham 2._ -is going to keep a lookout for Roxy  
**Wickersham 2:** And YOU- _Jabs JoJo in the stomach._ Are going to steal Cat's Hat.  
**JoJo:** But-  
**Wickersham 3:** What? Are you backing out? To chicken to go steal it?  
**JoJo:** But he guards that thing with his LIFE!  
**Wickersham 1: **Don't worry, we'll call an ambulance.  
**JoJo:** But I already got in HUGE trouble for the laughing gas!  
**Wickersham 2:** They just don't know what good humor is.  
**Director: **Places!  
**Wickersham 3:** Great. We've run out of time.  
**Wickersham 1:** Alright. Next break, we're doing this. _Right_ JoJo?  
**JoJo:** _Sighs._ Right...

_Between takes for a third time.  
_**Wickersham 1:** Alright, you- _points to Wickersham 2_. Be on the look out for Roxy.  
**Wickersham 2:** Will do.  
**Wickersham 1:** And you- _Points to JoJo._ Get your ladder shoes and be ready.  
**JoJo:** _Nods and runs off.  
_**Wickersham 3:** Here he comes!  
**Cat:** _Walks up to the group._ Hey Wicks, have you seen Roxy?  
**Wickersham 1:** ... why...?  
**JoJo:** _Sneaks up behind the Cat, a little bit taller than him.  
_**Cat: **I know that she has connections with the Sour Kangaroo, and I was going to see if she could maybe get SK to let us pull more pranks.  
**Wickersham 3:** So... you're all up for pranks?  
**JoJo:** _Reaches for the Hat.  
_**Cat:** Heck yeah! All in good fun of course. We don't want anyone to get hurt.  
**Wickersham 1:** Oh of _course_ not!  
**Wickersham 3:** Well, we're actually just waiting for the outcome of a prank that we're pulling.  
**JoJo:** _Takes the Hat off of his head, and replaces it with his cap. Hops out of the shoes, and takes off running.  
_**Cat:** Hold that thought... I sense a disturbance in the Force.  
**Director:** Places! _Looks to the Cat._ Come on Cat. Stop fooling around. Get your Hat and get going.  
**Cat: **_A bit pale._ W-What do you mean? My Hat is where it always is. _Reaches up to pat it._ On my... _Realizes it isn't there._  
**Director:** _Realizes what's going on._ WICKERSHAMS!  
**Wickershams 1+3:** _Run off, laughing.  
_**Director:** Cat, we don't have time to find it now. We'll look after this take, alright?  
**Cat:** _Nods silently, the energy sucked out of him._

_Beginning of the show  
_**JoJo:** _Walks onto the stage, and pass the spot where the Hat is supposed to be._ ... uh...  
**Director:** _Hissed whisper._ IMPROVISE!  
**JoJo:** _Tries to Think of a new Hat._  
**Cat:** _Hopeful._ Come on kid... you can do it...  
**JoJo:** _Looks to the Cat._ _Guilt slowly fills him up._ I... I... I can't do it. _Runs offstage.  
_**Director:** JoJo!  
**Cat:** ... let me talk to him.  
**Director:** Are you sure?  
**Cat: ** Yeah.  
**Director:** Take 10 everyone.

_During the Take 10.  
_**JoJo:** _Locks himself in the bathroom._ Oh why'd I ever do that stupid little prank?  
**Cat:** Hey kid, open up.  
**JoJo:** No! Why do you care about the door, you can just pop in here.  
**Cat:** Er... not exactly. You see, now that I don't have the Hat, I can't do all of the magical things that I could do before.  
**JoJo:** ...  
**Cat:** So are you going to let me in, or what?  
**JoJo:** _Unlocks the door._ _Opens it and hugs the Cat.  
_**Cat:** _A little surprised, but hugs back._ Kid, what's wrong.  
**JoJo:** I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...  
**Cat:** Kid, kid, kid... _Kneels down so they're eye to eye._ What on Earth are you talking about?  
**JoJo:** _Gasping for breath._ You... the Hat... the Wickershams... _Hugs him again._ I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...  
**Cat:** _Putting everything together. _Oh JoJo... _really_?  
**JoJo:** I didn't know what to say!  
**Cat:** No sounds pretty good to me.  
**JoJo:** The Wickershams have it... I don't know what they did with it though.  
**Cat:** It's ok, cause I have a full proof way of finding it.  
**JoJo:** You do?  
**Cat:** Yep! It's more scientific! Calculatus Eliminatus.  
**JoJo:** Calculatus what?  
**Cat:** Calculatus Eliminatus. I studied it at Cat Tech. _Stands and grabs his hand, pulling him_ Come on! We've got to get back to rehearsal!

_After the director deduced that the show could not go on without the Cat finding his Hat.  
_**Director:** Alright Cat, what's your plan for finding the Hat?  
**Cat:** Calculatus Eliminatus.  
**Director:** ... come again?  
**Cat:** Calculatus Eliminatus. It's very simple.  
_Music starts up in the background, causing the Director to jump.  
_**Director:** Good Lordie I'm never going to get used to that.  
**Cat:** _Singing._ When you've mislaid a certain something,  
Keep your cool, and don't get hot.  
Calculatus Eliminatus is the best friend that you've got.  
Calculatus Eliminatus always helps an awful lot!  
The way to find a missing something is to find out where it's not._  
Speaking_. It isn't here. _Gestures to a painting. Takes out a marker._ I'll mark that "X". _Marks it._ It isn't there. _Gestures to a camera. _I'll mark that "Y" _Does so._ It isn't underneath the apple, mark the apple "HKI".  
**Director: **_Looks in his wallet._ It isn't in my wallet.  
**Cat:** No?  
**JoJo:** And it isn't on my knee!  
**Cat:** Hmm. Mark the wallet "K300", mark the knee, "5-7B"  
_Singing._ We just jot down all the places that it isn't, and gee wiz  
Very shortly we will locate where the missing object is.  
_The director, JoJo, and everyone who is around starts tearing up the set (some literally) trying to find the Hat.  
_**Random Jungle Animal:** _Calls out._ It isn't here!  
**Cat:** _Calls to him._ "8-42J"!  
**Random Who:** It isn't there! _Points to a cooler.  
_**Cat:** "F6-07"! You can mark the piano "22,000 decimal point, 11"  
**JoJo:** _Does so._  
**Gertrude:** It isn't in the icebox  
**Cat:** That's strange...  
**Horton:** It's not on the TV!  
**Cat: **Hmm... _Now just overseeing everything._ Icebox "0-2-4 1/2", TV "1,000,003"  
_Singing._ When you've mislaid a certain something  
Keep your cool, don't go to pot.  
**All:** _Join in singing._ Calculatus Eliminatus is the best friend that you've got!  
**Everyone but Cat:** Calculatus Eliminatus always helps an awful lot!  
**Cat:** The way to find a missing something is to-  
**All**: _Join in._ Find, out, where, it's NOT!  
**Director:** _Takes a look around at the set. Jawdrop._ Look at this place... It's a wreck!  
**Cat:** And my Hat is still missing, the problem isn't solved yet.  
**Director:** Do you know who took the Hat, Cat?_  
_**Cat:** I know that the Wickershams were involved.  
**Director:** Did JoJo have anything to do with it? I know he's the one that planted the laughing gas last time.  
**Cat:** JoJo? _Glances to JoJo.  
_**JoJo:** _Silently pleads.  
_**Cat:** _Looks back to the Director._ He would never do something this stupid. He's my friend.  
**Director:** Well... if you say he didn't...  
**JoJo:** Maybe we should split up and look for it.  
_Everyone nods and does so. JoJo passes the Cat, who mouths to him, "You so owe me for that."_

_While everyone splits up.  
_**Gertrude:** _Follows the Wickershams.  
_**Wickersham 1:** Oh man! This is turning out better than I thought!  
**Wickersham 2:** Yeah, now we're getting off of work too!  
**Wickersham 3:** Could this GET any better?  
**Wickersham 2:** So what did you two do with the Hat?  
**Wickersham 1:** I've got it right here. _Takes it out._ I don't see what's so special about it. It's just a Hat.  
**Gertrude:** JUST a Hat? _Wickershams drop everything and turn towards Gertrude._ If it was "just a Hat", do you think that everyone would be in a frenzy trying to find it? If it was "just a Hat", do you think that the Cat would be getting weaker? Haven't you noticed he's been paler, and that he was off, just a little in the musical number? He can't live without that thing! He was born with it! It's way more than "just a Hat".  
**Wickershams:** _Silent.  
_**Gertrude:** _Takes the Hat from Wickersham 1._ You three aughta be ashamed of yourself! Taking the very being of our narrator, and roping poor JoJo into it!  
**Wickersham 1:** Hey! That was his own choice! He didn't _have _to!  
**Gertrude:** Well it's not like you gave him another option. Either do the prank and be cool, or don't and be a chicken and a social outcast. The options weren't very fair! _Glares them all down._ I'm keeping my eye on you, to see if you try any funny business... _Glares at them all semi-meanly before walking away._  
**Wickersham 3:** ... what just happened?  
**Wickersham 1:** ... we were intimidated by a girl.  
**Wickersham 2:** ... we're losing it.  
_All three nod in agreement._

_In another part of the set._  
**Cat:** _Searching through the hat box in the costume room, throwing the hats that aren't his over his shoulder._ Newsboy, fedora, beret, sombero- _Coughs rather painfully._ Ahem... ow. _Goes back to searching._ Ball cap, Santa hat, visor, bowler hat- _Is cut off again by the cough._  
**JoJo:** _Watching on, a bit nervous._ Are you sure you're alright?  
**Cat:** Yeah... I'm fine. _Goes back to searching.  
_**JoJo:** You don't sound fine.  
**Cat:** _Sarcastically._ Thank you JoJo. You're making me feel so much better.  
**JoJo:** Sorry.  
**Cat:** No... it's my fault. I don't know why, but I'm not myself when I don't have my Hat. _Sticks his head out of the box of hats._ Maybe it's because I'm technically called a "Cat in a Hat", and if I don't have that, I am technically not myself. I am just an unusually tall Cat. _Shrugs and goes back to the box._ Helmet, jester's hat, donkey head-  
**Gertrude:** _Comes running into the room._ Cat!  
**Cat:** _Hits his head on the top of the box._ OW! _Gets his head out of the box, rubbing the back of it._ Yeah Gertie?  
**Gertrude:** _Holds out the Hat._ Here. I think you lost this.  
**Cat:** _Instantly brightens._ My Hat! _Takes it from her and puts it on. He immediately becomes his old self again._ _Runs over to Gertie and picks her up with a hug, twirling her around._ Oh thank you thank you thank you! _Kisses her quickly.  
_**Gertrude:**_ Eyes wide open in shock.  
_**Cat:** _Runs out of the room with a little click of his heels._ I'M BACK BABY!  
**Gertrude:** _Blushes and shakes her head._ Oh Cat...

* * *

_Yay! Happy ending! _

_Many thanks to WildImaginationGirl21 for giving me this blooper idea, and for being the first to have a blooper be a whole chapter long! Many many MANY thanks to her!_

_Again people, I'll try and get chapters posted ASAP... what ever that means. Probably, "Act Swiftly Awesome Pachyderm" And... THE POLLS ARE CLOSED!_

_The winner, by 50% of the votes is... A REVIEWERS CHAPTER!_

_So, next chapter, all of my wonderful readers will get to mean the Seussical cast and/or character of your choice! Please leave preferences in the reviews, and if you don't want to, that's fine with me. But please say if you do or not. It makes everything a lot easier._

_Although the poll is closed, I'm gonna still leave it open, in case anyone wants to suggest a chapter. We'll put it to a vote! PM or leave a review if you have a chapter idea._

_**Cat: **_Hugging his Hat. _Oh thank GOODNESS that Gertrude found you!  
__**Me:**_Smiling. Faces the readers. _The adventures were over. The sky became... pink. And then guess what happened... well... what do __**you **__Think?_

_If I owned Seussical, my life would be a whole lot more entertaining.  
I also do not own the song "Calculatus Eliminatus". If anyone can name where I got the song, I will give them a online cookie or Pop Tart.  
... I also don't own Pop Tarts._

_Hats, Cats, and Seuss forever,  
Em Cabot._


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, another filler._

_People, I need your help! Please tell me if you do or do NOT want to be included in the reviewers chapter. I need character preference, any dialogue that you want to include. Please tell me about yourself. I need to know so that I don't disappoint!_

_Oh! And cookies go to __**WildImaginationGirl21, Alice, **__and __**CheshireGirl0913**__ for guessing where Calculatus Eliminatus came from. (::) (::) (::)_

_Again people, help me out. I need you to PM me if you have an account. If you don't, send me an email. My email is _"T h e O t h e r W a r n e r g m a i l . c o m"_ (take out the spaces) I want to talk to __**you**__ to see how I can make this better. Unlike most stories, this one if affected by the readers quite a lot. And I love you guys, so I don't want to disappoint._

_**caeciliatheflute:**__ Why? I don't really know why. I like to take blooper ideas from my reviewers, so, think of it as a fanservice. I just couldn't squeeze all my ideas into one chapter, so I figured it would be easier to make it it's own. Hmm... maybe a better analogy would be General Schmitz without Butter Side Up bread. *shrugs*_

_**CheshireGirl0913:**__ Oh my gosh THANK YOU! *virtual hug* You really made my day when I read your review! Especially when you mentioned that I *may have* gave you inspiration for your own Seussical fanfic. That is the best thing you could have said to me!_

_**Alice:**__ Good start! Please email me for more info. I want to get this perfect!  
__**Cat: **_Reading her second review. _Heh heh... Horton wouldn't do that! Would you Horton?  
__**Horton:**__ ... well...  
__**Cat:**_ To Alice. _Advice taken._

_**WildImaginationGirl21:**__ Yes! I thought you'd like the title!  
__**Cat:**__ I thought you only named it that cause you couldn't think of a clever title  
__**Me:**__ ... shut up. Also! Yes, the song... I actually only watched that special for the first time a few days before writing the chapter, and I just felt that it fit. I *may* have a "Sweep" reprise... maybe. And again, please PM or email me to sort the reviewers chapter out! I look forward to working with you._

_To the chapter!_

* * *

_During 'Havin a Hunch'  
_**Cat: **Soon you're overwhelmed by Hunches that pester and pinch and PUNCH!  
**Hunch:** _Punches JoJo rather hard in the arm._  
**JoJo:** OW! _Holds his arm, rubbing it._  
**Cat:** Oooo... that's gonna leave a bruise...

_During 'Notice Me, Horton"  
_**Gertrude:** My eyes are too small. I have very large feet. And I'm not very proud of my pitiful _TWEET!  
The glass pitcher on the refreshments table shatters, and the sound men rip off their mics in pain._  
**Cat:** I would not call that pitiful...  
**Horton:** Neither would I...  
**Gertrude:** _Blushes._ Sorry...

_Between takes._  
**JoJo:** _Wearing a green wig, all green clothing, and green Converse. His facial features are defined to the point of ridiculousness. _I am NOT going out there like this.  
**Costumer:** Come on JoJo. We're going to have all the Whos dress like this... maybe.  
**JoJo:** But why are you testing it on ME?  
**Costumer:** Because you were the closest Who. Now go out there and show the director.  
**JoJo:** But-  
**Costumer:** JoJo. Move it. NOW!  
**JoJo:** _Goes running out of the costume room and bumps into the Cat, with the Director._  
**Cat:** _Takes one look at him and starts laughing._  
**Director:** _Looking him over._ Hmmm... I'm not sure. It looks a little...  
**JoJo:** RIDICULOUS?  
**Director:** No, it's not that. I just never thought of the Whos being all green.  
**Costumer:** _Comes up behind JoJo._ Oh, they won't be just green. We also have blue, purple, orange, and pink!  
**Director:** Do you have a sample of those?  
**Costumer:** Only the pink one.  
**Director:** JoJo, go put it on and see how you look.  
**Cat:** _Starts laughing harder.  
_**JoJo:** _Walks away, muttering._ "Get into show business," they say. "You'll have fun," they say...

_After 'Here on Who'  
_**Mr. Mayor:** I'm the Mayor of Who, why I've just been elected! And upright behavior is thus forth expected. Yet, here sits my son, who's sent home from his teachers, for Thinking strange Thinks, and inventing strange creatures!  
**JoJo:** But I didn't! There was a Cat! This Cat popped up out of no where and sucked me into this whole thing! He's the one who has been filling my head full of Thinks! And he WON'T GO AWAY!  
**Mrs. Mayor:** _Looks to Mr. Mayor._ Oh dear... I think our son needs professional help.  
**Cat:** _Pops in._ I know of a military school that eradicates Thinking...  
**Mr. Mayor:** Perfect!  
**JoJo:** ... well that didn't turn out the way I planned...

_Beginning of 'A Day for the Cat In the Hat'  
_**JoJo:** _Sits and begins Thinking. Sighs. Zones out._  
_Music starts.  
_**Cat:** _Pops up behind him._ You're sad!  
**JoJo:** _Screams and jumps up, not expecting that._  
**Cat:** _Observing this._ Geez, you're jumpy today.

_During 'The Military'_  
**Schmitz:** I do not like green eggs and ham!  
**Cadets:** I do not like green eggs and ham!  
**Schmitz:** I do not like them Sam-I-Am!  
**Cadets:** I do not like them Sam-I-Am!  
**Sam-I-Am:** _Runs up to them with a plate._ You do not like them, so you say. Try them, TRY THEM, and you may!  
**Schmitz:** _Looking down at Sam-I-Am in confusion._  
**Cat:** ... awkward...

* * *

_Maybe it's because I'm writing this at 11 at night, or maybe it's cause I'm worried about other things, but I don't feel these bloopers are up to par. They're getting harder to write. Well, I'll do better next time._

_PLEASE email me if you want to be a part of The Reviewers Chapter, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me in the review if you're going to email me. Also tell me in the email, or else I might delete it. You can also, if you have an account, PM me. I just NEED to get this done. I WANT to get this done! I want you guys to be happy!_

_So... that's about it. If you email me, we'll correspond. Thanks to all of you people out there._

_Peace, love, and Seuss forever,  
Em Cabot._

_P.S. If you want to see what JoJo looked like in his green costume, go to my profile, I have a link.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Alright, you've waited patiently, here's another chapter for you with 9 bloopers for you!_

_**Cat:**__ And not one of them has anything to do with the reviewers!  
__**Me:**__ Cat... shut up... Yes, the reviewers chapter has been put on hold... AGAIN! I am SO sorry, I promise that it'll be the next chapter out.  
__**Cat:**__ Isn't that what you said about this one... and the one before it... and two before that?  
__**Me:**__ What part of shut up don't you understand?  
__**Cat:**__ All of it.  
__**Me:**_ Shakes my head, frustrated. _Enjoy the chapter folks._

* * *

_Between takes._  
**JoJo:** _Watching the Cat flirting with the Snow Leopard. Observing his behavior. Suddenly notices something._ Hey Hort?  
**Horton:** _Looks up from the script._ Yeah?  
**JoJo:** You know the old saying "Curiosity killed the Cat?"  
**Horton:** Yes... what about it?  
**JoJo:** _Hears the unmistakable sound of a slap to the face. Looks over to the Cat and shakes his head._ It's not working.

_End of 'Havin a Hunch'  
_**JoJo:** Mom! Dad! _Runs up to them and hugs them._  
**Cat:** _Pops up next to JoJo._ JoJo gets a gold star! _Sticks a gold star sticker on his forehead and disappears._  
**JoJo:** _Looks up at it. _What the heck...?  
**Mrs. Mayor:** For finding your way home, sweetie! _Hugs him._  
**Cat:** _Via Voiceover._ Well I'm glad _someone_ figured it out.

_Between takes._  
**Cat:** _Singsong._ JoJo's got a crush, JoJo's got a crush, JoJo's got a crush, JoJo's got a crush!  
**JoJo:** Shut up! I do not!  
**Cat:** Then why do you have a picture of her in your dressing room?  
**JoJo:** _Turns bright red._ ... what were you doing in my dressing room.  
**Cat:** Looked in there when we were looking for the Hat.  
**JoJo: **_Muttering._ I thought I hid that...  
**Cat:** _Back to singsong._ JoJo's got a crush, JoJo's got a crush, JoJo's-  
**JoJo:** _Pissed off._ Why don't you go lick yourself clean like a _good_ kitty?  
**Cat:** ... _Tries to think of a response, but only laughs._ That... that was pretty good. _Shakes JoJo's hand._ Congrats JoJo. You've finally made me speechless.  
**JoJo:** _A little shocked._ Uh... thanks?  
**Cat:** _Walks away with a small smile on his face._ Man, I must be rubbing off on him or something!  
**JoJo:** ... did that really just happen?

_Beginning of 'It's Possible'  
_**JoJo:** _Singing._ Try not to Think... try to behave... try not to Think! _Two beats._ I'll Think of-  
**Cat:** _Interrupts with a game show buzzer._ NO! Don't be a hypocrite JoJo! Leave that to your father!  
**Mr. Mayor:** Hey!  
**Cat:** Well, you _were_ the one who sent him to Military School  
**Mr. Mayor:** Well, _YOU_ were the one who gave us the brochure!  
**JoJo:** Wait, wait wait... what on earth are you guys talking about? Military school?  
_Cat and Mr. Mayor look to each other, then back to JoJo._  
**Cat:** Just ignore us JoJo, and enjoy your time... while you can. _Becomes invisible to the Mayor._  
**Mr. Mayor:** _Looks around._ Hey! Where'd he... I hate it when he does that...

_During 'Havin a Hunch'  
_**Cat:** All alone in the gloom, as you're facing your doom! Think a glimmer of LIGHT!  
_Bzzzzt.  
All the lights turn off, and the room is plunged into complete darkness.  
_**Hunches:** _Whisper to themselves, then start to surround JoJo._  
**JoJo:** _Bumps into them. Tries to go an opposite direction and keeps bumping into them._ _Realizes who's surrounding him._ C-C-CAT!  
**Cat:** _Takes out a flashlight._ _Turns it on._ There. Glimmer of light for ya.  
**JoJo:** _As the Hunches start closing in on him._ HELP ME!

_In the darkness  
_**Director:** _Gets out a flashlight._ Well, everyone. The power is out, which means we are delayed with shooting until it comes back on.  
**Cat:** So we're in complete darkness for the next hour or two?  
**Director:** ... Pretty much. Or until the power comes back on.  
**Cat:** _Wraps his arms around the nearest girl's waist from behind. Whispers in her ear._ I think I can live with that...  
**Gertrude:** Cat... let go. NOW.  
**Cat:** _Springs back like she's on fire._ Okay, okay... where's Mayzie? _Goes off to find her._  
**Director:** _Facepalm._ Just... just get a room, or something. Please. We have children here.

_After power comes back on._  
**Cat:** _Has several slap marks on his cheek._  
**JoJo:** _Looks at him weirdly.  
_**Cat:** _Looks to JoJo._ Hey kid... ya might not want to mention me to your dad or mom any time soon...  
**JoJo:** ... _walks away._ Can I see my contract? I want to see just _where_ in it that I have to hang out with a talking cat.  
**Cat:** _Appears with it._ Article 1, Section 2, Subsection 45, Paragraph 1,387.  
**JoJo:** _Takes it from him and looks to the location_. _Reads it aloud._ "The signer of this contract must try to be in character as much as possible, doing what that character would do. This includes all ways of talking, behaving, and hanging out with people that you would in... the... movie..." _Looks to the Cat._ _Looks back to the contract.  
_**Cat:** Yep. _This_ is why I don't go away. We're legally binded.  
**JoJo:** ... _Faints._

_During 'Horton Hears a Who'  
_**Bird Girls: **_Singing._ So gently, and using the greatest of care, the elephant stretched his great trunk through the air! Then he lifted the dust speck-  
**Horton: **_Looking around for Gertrude, who was supposed to bring the clover in.  
_**Bird Girls:** And carried it over, and placed it down-  
**Horton:** S-Safe?  
**Director:** CUT! Where is Gertrude with that clover?  
**Gertrude:** _Off to the side, picking the petals(?) off the clover._ He loves me... he loves me not... he loves me... he loves me not...  
**Director:** _Facepalm._

_Tech Booth._  
**Cat:** Please?  
**Tech Booth Member named Elena:** No.  
**Cat:** PLEASEEEEEEE?  
**Elena:** No!  
**Cat:** Pretty pretty pretty please?  
**Elena:** NO! For the last time, I'm not going to mess with Horton's mic!  
**Cat:** ... pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top?  
**Elena: **FINE! _Goes to the mic settings that control Horton's mic. Messes around with some stuff._ There.  
**Horton:** _Mic making him sound all chipmunked._ Yeah? What's up?  
**Cat:** _Bursts out laughing._ Oh gosh... go talk to Gertrude. She'll want to hear you.  
**Horton:** _Confused._ Uh... alright. _Walks away._  
**Mayzie:** _Passes Horton._ Hey Hort.  
**Horton:** _Still chipmunked._ Hey Mayzie.  
**Mayzie:** _Stops, and looks to Horton._ What did you just say?  
**Horton:** _Confused._ I-I said hey.  
**Mayzie:** _Starts laughing._ Oh God, that is GOOD!  
**Director:** _Hearing this little exchange._ Elena! Stop messing with Horton's mic! Change it back!  
**Elena:** _While resetting it. Calmly._ Blame the Cat.  
**Cat:** No! Blame either Canada or Joe Biden! It's their faults!

* * *

_Yeah..._

_I PROMISE that the next chapter will be the chapter that you've all been waiting so patiently for! I've already got 3 reviewers taking part. Thank you to those who sent me a PM! I've yet to hear from my other people, but since you haven't even left reviews, I'm assuming that you don't want to be in the chapter. So, please correct me if I'm wrong._

_**Cat:**__ When are the girls coming? We can only work so long!  
__**Me:**_ Sighs._ Cat, chill out. Besides, they've all requested that you don't try anything with them... I'm keepin' an eye on you...  
__**Cat:**__ And I'll keep an eye on __you._ Winks.  
_**Me: **__... you sick little Cat...  
__**Cat:**_ Grins.

_So, anyway. Chapter 13 will be reviewers chapter, I am PROMISING you this time!_

_Thinks, Cats, and Seuss forever,_

_Em Cabot._

_P.S. Julie, if you're reading this... YOU'RE WELCOME.  
_


	13. Chapter 13: The Reviewers Day Part 1

_I'm BAAAACK! With the newest installment of Seussical Bloopers!_

_The Reviewers Day... part 1._

_Yes I am breaking this day apart into multiple chapters, leaving cliffhangers for almost every storyline. But before that, I'd like to warn you that I will most likely NOT be updating this next week. I'm in Seussical... again! *boogie* And I don't know what part I've got, I'll tell ya all in the reviews or something._

_**rongirl98:**__ I love you for your review. It made my day._

_ONTO THE CHAPTER OF PURE AWESOMENESS!_

* * *

_Beginning of the day.  
_**Director:** _Walking around making sure everything is back in order after yesterday's incident. _I don't know how he did it, but he did. The Cat got _everything_ cleaned up.  
**Cat:** _Smiles, walking by. Whistles "Sweep"._  
**Gertrude:** _Running past everyone to find Mayzie._ Mayzie! I need your help!  
**Mayzie:** _Runs over to Gertrude._ Oh thank GOODNESS! I have been looking everywhere for you! _Turns._ Could you zip up the back of my costume?  
**Cat:** _Calls out._ I'll do it!  
**Gertrude:** No. _Zips it up for her._ Great, now-  
**Mayzie:** _Walks off._ Thanks Gertie! You're a doll!  
**Me:** _Walks onto the set, with all my reviewers behind me. All of us are dressed in various Seuss memorabilia._  
**Director:** _Notices us._ Hey, Em. You can't bring people here... you're not even supposed to be here!  
**Cat:** Are we still in the author's note?  
**Me:** _Calmly._ I'm the author of this story, I think I'm allowed to be here. And no, we are NOT still in the author's note.  
**Cat:** Good, I was gonna say, it's getting pretty long...**  
Me: **_Eyeroll._ My reviewers requested that we come here, and I aim to please.  
**Cat:** _Notices the reviewers are all girls._ So do I...  
**Me: **_Facepalm._ People, meet the girls that keep your "story" going.  
**Alice:** _Wearing a traditional colored Cat Hat, red converse, and a necklace with the Cat's Hat on it. _I'm Alice, but you can call me anytime. _Waves to Horton and the Cat._  
**Gertrude:** _Turns bright red with anger, but keeps quiet._  
**caeciliatheflute:** _Wearing a purple and white fuzzy Cat Hat and a blue shirt with the words "Fame! You'll be famous as famous can be, with the whole wide world watching you win on TV." printed on the front. _I'm Caecilia! _Holds up a flute case._ I play the flute!  
**Director:** Great! Our flutist just went missing today, so we need someone to play! Would you be interested?  
**caecilia:** Uh... I came to have fun... so, no.  
**Director:** _Sighs._  
**Me:** Don't you already have everything recorded, and if you don't, can't you add it in later?  
**Director:** _Laughs._ You have sooo much to learn...  
**Me:** ... Next person!  
**WildImaginationGirl21: **_Wearing her hair in two braids that curl up, much like Sarah Hall-Small, is also wearing a Seuss like football jersey with a Thing 1 emblem on the front, and "WIG21" as the name on the back._ I'm WildImaginationGirl-**  
Cat and JoJo: **DIBS ON TALKING TO HER FIRST! _Proceed to argue about this.  
_**WildImaginationGirl21: **... 21... _Sighs.  
_**Elena: **I'm Elena Nightbreaker, but you can call me Elena.  
**Tech Booth Elena:** ... You're Elena too?  
**Elena:** Yep!  
**Tech Booth Elena:** Are you an actor?  
**Elena:** Nope, I'm a techie.  
**Tech Booth Elena:** ... are you a Phantom of the Opera fan?  
**Elena: **YES! I am a Phangirl, and I write Phanfiction.  
**Tech Booth Elena:** _Glomps her._ I LOVE YOU ALREADY! _The two go off to do whatever the tech people do.  
_**Me: **_Looks around._ Oh no. We lost ThinkerGirl97!  
**JoJo:** _Perks up._ Who?  
**Me:** ThinkerGirl97. She was supposed to be here, but- _Is cut off as my cell phone suddenly goes off. Checks it._ Oh! She's on her way! She just came back from Costa Rica, and got stuck at the airport.  
**caecilia:** Fine. Can we go explore now?  
**Director:** _Exasperated._ But we NEED to get this movie done!  
**Cat:** Aw don't worry! One day isn't gonna throw anyone off!  
**Alice: **LET'S PARTY!  
_Everyone takes off running in different directions except for me and the Director._  
**Director:** _Glares at me._  
**Me:** ... sorry.  
**Director:** I don't want any more interruptions after this, got it?  
**Me:** Sorry, I really don't think that's possible. You see, I have to keep this story going, and-  
**Director:** WE NEED TO GET THIS MOVIE DONE!  
**Me:** _Takes off running._ I WILL LIVE!

_Somewhere on set.  
_**WildImaginationgirl21:** _(Will now be called "WIG21" due to author laziness)_. _Walking along, looking for Horton._  
**Mayzie:** _Looks to her._ Dear Lord girl! What on earth are you wearing?  
**WIG21:** _Looks down at her outfit._ Um... a football jersey?  
**Mayzie:** FOOTBALL? What kind of girl ARE YOU?  
**WIG21:** ... uhh...  
**Mayzie:** _Takes her by the arm._ Well, don't worry! I helped Gertrude, and now I'm going to help you. Believe me, you need it. Maybe even more than SHE did! _Looks her over._ Well, you're not a bird, so this can't be solved with the Doctor... _Starts dragging her along._ Come on! You can borrow some of my clothes! _Looks her over again._ Or maybe Gertie's, I think you'll fit in hers better.  
**WIG21:** _Trying to decide if this is an insult or not. Gives up._ But Mayzie! I like my outfit the way it is!  
**Mayzie: **Oh, nonsense! You'll look dashing when I'm through with you! Boys from all around will run to you! Now, stop stalling! Time to make you beautiful! _Takes her to her room with tons of clothes in her closer._ What do you think? See anything you like?  
**WIG21:** _Picks up a pink feather boa in disgust._ Oh, no... Mayzie? I can't wear this stuff! It's too...girly!  
**Mayzie: **Well, you ARE a girl, aren't you?  
**WIG21:** Yeah, but not _this_ kind of girl! Not the wimpy ones who care about fashion!  
**Mayzie:** _Gasps._ How dare you? Hmph! Maybe I can get the Sour Kangaroo to straighten you out!  
**WIG21:** _Wide-eyed, runs away.  
_**Mayzie:** Come back! We need to make you beautiful! I need to de-uglify the world! This makeover WILL happen, or my name isn't Mayzie LaBird!  
**Cat:** ... psychotic much?  
**Mayzie:** Buzz off Cat. _Gets a determined look in her eyes. _I've got a girl to makeover.

**caecilia: **_Walks up behind Gertie, very quietly._**  
Gertie: **_Looking at Horton. Sighs._ Why won't he notice me?  
**caecilia:** Girl, he isn't gonna notice you. When are ya gonna realize that and move on?  
**Gertie:** _Turns to see her. Offended._ He WILL notice me! I've... I've just gotta try harder!  
**caecilia:** _Sarcastic._ Yeah, THAT'S it.  
**Gertie:** Have you seen the Doctor?  
**caecilia:** _Looks to the Cat, who grins with a semi evil smile on his face. Looks back to Gertie with a sugar sweet smile._ He'll be with you in just a moment... _Walks away, past the Cat._ _Mutters._ Don't do anything you'll regret.  
**Cat:** Sweetie, I regret nothing that I do. _Grins and rubs his hands together semi evilly._ This is gonna be good...

**Alice:** _Walking around, looking for something to do.  
_**Horton:** _Passes her._ Oh hey Alice!  
**Alice:** _Perks up._ Horton! _Runs in front of him, stopping him._ Hi!  
**Horton:** Uh... hi.  
**Alice:** Would you do me a favor?  
**Horton:** ... sure...?  
**Alice: ** Great! _Pulls out a notebook and a pencil and starts interviewing Horton._ Now, would you say the relationship between the characters in the movie, and the cast members off screen are alike?  
**Horton:** ... _Thinks for a while._ A little, yeah. But the director planned it that way, so that the acting onscreen could be more realistic.  
**Alice:** _Jots it down._ Alright, now you ask me.  
**Horton: **... again, what?  
**Alice:** Ask me anything! What character I'd like to play if I was in this, where I see myself in 20 years, what I'm doing tonight, anything!  
**Horton:** Um... _Shakes his head._ You remind me of someone. Someone... someone on this set.  
**Alice:** _Jerks her thumb to the Cat, who is doing the same thing with some poor stagehand._ Him?  
**Horton:** Yeah!  
**Alice:** I get that a lot. People basically tell me that I'm a African American, female Cat in the Hat.  
**Horton:** And how did you earn that title?  
**Alice:** Well, I'm random, like to cause mayhem, and I flirt a lot, with people I probably shouldn't. But, unlike the Cat, _I_ still have virtue! So it's not to sexual.  
**Horton:** Mmm hmmm...  
**Alice:** And I have two targets here today!  
**Horton:** And who would those be?  
**Alice:** Well... I hope at least _one_ is abundantly obvious!  
**Horton:** Cat?  
**Alice:** ... well, yes, but that's not who I meant!  
**Horton:** Well, I can't think of anyone... _Realization dawns on him._  
**Alice:** _Moves a little closer._  
**Horton:** _A little weakly/sadly/tiredly._ Ohh...

_In a music practice room_  
**Caecilia:** _Running her hands over the piano._ Well this doesn't seem to hard. I mean, if I can play the flute, then I can play this. S_its down and starts tinkering with it, playing the sheet music that's there, which just happens to be to 'It's Possible'. Hums along, and eventually starts singing._ This might be a pool, like I've read of in books, connected to one of those underground brooks. An underground river that starts here and flows, right under the bathtub and then, who knows! it's possible... anything's possible...  
**Cat:** _Nods his head in approval, but stays hidden in the shadows.  
_**Caecilia:** _Continues singing, unaware of his presence._ It might go along down where no one can see, right under state highway, two hundred and three. Right under the wagons, right under the toes, of Mrs. Umbroso, who's hanging out clothes. It's possible... anything's possible.  
**Cat:** _Joining in for his part_ It's possible, anything's possible.  
**Caecilia:** _Immediately stops playing the piano and turns to face him._ What the heck are you doing here?  
**Cat:** ... singing? I thought it was obvious!  
**Caecilia:** I... good point.  
**Cat:** _Grins._ The deed has been done my lady...  
**Caecilia:** _Grins as well._  
**Cat:** Now... shall we... celebrate?  
**Caecilia:** _Holds up a piece of paper._ Sorry, I have strict orders from myself not to do anything like that with you, or not to let you try anything like that.  
**Cat:** Give me that. _Grabs the paper out of her hand and reads it over._ Signed... Em Cabot? _Beat._ I'll be right back. _Disappears._

* * *

_So! It's up to you! How will the stories end? Find out, when I post the next chapter! Hopefully, I'll find a place in this... *le sigh*_

_**Alice:**__ PLEASE try to get in contact with me. Just, leave a review or something, I can respond to them! I want you to decide how it ends! And don't worry, I'll get your line in eventually._

_**Elena:**__ You'll be in the next chapter more, I PROMISE!_

_Well, if that's it, then-  
__**Cat:**__ NOT SO FAST! _Shoves the piece of paper at me. _What is the meaning of this?  
__**Me: **__... you aren't allowed to hint at, or flirt with Caecilia. No sexual innuendos. It's the same for WildImaginationGirl21 and ThinkerGirl97 and Elena!  
__**Cat: **_Groans. _Aw come on!  
__**Me: **__Well, there's still Alice and-  
__**Cat: **_Perks up._ I forgot about her! _Disappears._  
__**Me: **__... and me... _Sighs.

_Anyway, I'll be back when I can be back!_

_Love ya!_

_Plays, Summer, and Seuss forever,  
Em Cabot._


	14. Chapter 14: The Reviewers Day Part 2

_Alright! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to make this next chapter, but I had 2 crazy weeks of singing, dancing, acting, and insanity. I got LOTS of bloopers in the process though, which will be put to use very soon. But, for now, enjoy the second part of the reviewer's chapter! Thanks to my many reviewer's for making this all possible._

_**Cat:**_ Reading caecilia's second review. _… What am I supposed to do with that information?  
__**Me:**_ Shrugs. _  
__**Cat:**__ Oh well. Back to the story?  
__**Me:**__ Let's GO!_

* * *

_Near the entrance.  
_**ThinkerGirl97:** Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, SHOOT! _Runs top speed onto set, completely lost._ Em, where are you?  
**JoJo:** _Is walking past, trying to avoid the fans._  
**ThinkerGirl97:** _Sees him._ Oh no. _Tries to stop, but ends up tripping and colliding with him._ _Both are thrown off balance, falling backwards._  
**JoJo:** _Shakes it off, but doesn't really know what just happened._ What the… _notices ThinkerGirl97._ Hey, are you alright?  
**ThinkerGirl97:** _Sits up._ Oh… that's gonna hurt for a while…  
**JoJo:** _Smiles._ You ok?  
**ThinkerGirl97:** What? _Looks to JoJo and blushes._ Oh, yeah, I mean…  
**JoJo:** _Offers her a hand to help her stand up._ I'm JoJo.  
**ThinkerGirl97: **_Smiles shyly and takes the help up._ I'm ThinkerGirl97.  
**JoJo:** You a Thinker?  
**ThinkerGirl97: **Like the shirt says. _Is wearing a black shirt with the word's "I'm a Thinker and I Think Thinks" printed on it._ "I'm a Thinker, and I Think Thinks!"  
**JoJo:** _Smiles._ Cool.  
**ThinkerGirl97:** _Blushes._ Hey, have you seen Em?  
**JoJo:** Not since this morning, but I bet we could find her.  
**ThinkerGirl97:** _Smiles._ Thanks.

_A place, on set._  
**Caecilia:** But it just doesn't make SENSE!  
**Cat:** It's Seuss! Half of the story doesn't make sense anyway!  
**Caecilia:** But she didn't do it with Horton! She did it with an owl, right?  
**Cat:** Well, I don't know all the details-  
**Caecilia:** Cat...  
**Cat:** Alright, yes.  
**Caecilia:** Then how did we end up with an elephant bird?  
**Cat:** I've already explained it to you!  
**Caecilia:** Well then explain it better!  
**Cat:** _Sighs. Calls out._ Hey Em! Mayzie! Get your butts over here!  
_Me and Mayzie come over._  
**Me:** What?  
**Cat:** You explained this to some other people, right?  
**Me:** ... what?  
**Cat:** the elephant bird.  
**Mayzie:** _Walks away._ I am OUT of this conversation right now. I DID IT WITH AN OWL, DANG IT! NOT AN ELEPHANT!  
**Me:** Geez, what's her problem?  
**Cat:** _Shrugs._ PMS.  
**Caecilia and Me:** Ohhh...  
**Cat:** Explain the elephant bird to Caecilia!  
**Me:** _Sighs._ If I can explain it to middle school teachers, I better be able to explain it to you. So. This is the world of Seuss. Although physical genes DO matter, most is controlled by emotions and mental ways. Mayzie felt regret when she gave her unborn child to Horton, because she still, deep down, cared for it. This explains the bird like qualities. But Horton, who "sat on her egg now for 51 weeks, sat here while people have paid to take peaks. [He's] sat here through lightning, and hailstorms, and snow" clearly loves the egg. And if that's not enough proof, listen to Alone in the Universe Reprise again, and you will see the raw emotion for that egg. The ONLY reason that he wants Mayzie to take back the egg is because he needs to find Who, and JoJo again.  
Clearly, Horton loves the egg much more than Mayzie, which explains the elephant dominance. It's simple Seuss logic. Got it?  
**Cat:** THANK YOU!  
**Caecilia:** … I still don't get it.

_Near a back entrance.  
_**Me:** _Sitting at a table, writing out some more bloopers. Is completely in the zone, tuning out everything._  
**Bono:** Hello!  
**Me:** _Screams and jumps out of my seat._ _Looks and sees that Bono has appeared before me._ Uh…  
**Bono:** My name is Bono!  
**Me:** … uh huh…  
**Bono:** I write musicals with Coldplay! It didn't turn out very well.  
**Me:** _Looking around, to see if I can spot cameras._ Uh… is this a joke?  
**Bono:** Bye! _Wanders away._  
**Me:** … what just happened?  
**Cat:** _Randomly appearing next to me._ Yeah, he does that a lot.  
**Me:** Just… just randomly walks onto set?  
**Cat:** Yep!  
**Me:** And you don't do anything about it?  
**Cat:** Nope. He's pretty quiet and shy, so he doesn't say much.  
**Me:** … Uh huh…  
**Cat:** _Looks at my notebook._ You're writing bloopers? Now?  
**Me:** … yes?  
**Cat:** Nope. Not allowed. _Takes my notebook and throws it in the garbage._ You have to have fun too.  
**Me:** _Fighting against him to get the notebook back._ You idiot! Don't throw out future material! It's very important!  
**Cat:** Sorry! Can't hear you! _Has a tight grip on my arm so that I can't get the book._  
**Me:** _While being dragged away._ YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS CAT!_  
_**Cat:** Get in line sister.

**Alice:** _Still flirting with Horton._  
**Gertrude:** _Watching. Silently fuming with rage._  
**Me:** _Is still being dragged by the Cat._ Let me go!  
**Cat:** _Rolls his eyes._ Fine. We're here.  
**Me:** _Looks to Gertrude. Eyes widen._ Gertie… what happened?  
**Cat:** You two discuss that, I'm gonna go talk to Alice. _Grins and disappears._  
**Gertrude:** _Looks to me with a huge grin on her face._ Isn't it beautiful? It's just magnificent, and so big!  
**Me:** But… but…  
**Gertrude:** I bet Horton will just love it! Even if he didn't notice before, that was in the script! There's no way he's that blind in reality, right? Right?  
**Me:** _Still eyeing Gertrude's tail, which is __**ginormous!**_ Gertie… This wasn't the right route to go. I mean… Horton's kind of… dense…  
**Horton:** I may be dense, but I can still hear you!  
**Me:** _Facepalm_. Listen. Take it from someone who has had their own Horton. Looks don't matter in the end. He won't notice it. What matters is your heart, and your personality, because that will stay around forever… even if you don't end up with him and he goes out with a "popular"  
**Gertrude:** _Gasps._ L-Like Mayzie?  
**Me:** That's exactly who he's going out with now! _Is still talking about her own relationship, and is pissed off._ I swear, if I had a frying pan, and was a whole lot more violent, he'd be in SO much trouble, I-  
**Gertrude:** _Nearly in tears._ Horton's dating Mayzie?  
**Me:** _Snaps back into reality._ What? Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! He loves you! I was just-  
**Gertrude:** I knew it! That… that… that little-  
**Me:** WOAH! Watch the PG rating here Gertie!  
**Gertrude:**_ Fuming._ Some friend she is! That's it! I'm not giving up, no matter what! I'll be the most beautiful bird here, and Horton WILL notice me! Even if it's the last thing I do! _Stomps away, her tail being carried behind her by the two Things._  
**Me:** _Sighs and sneaks them a snack, assuming that they've been carrying it for a while._ Hang in there, Things.

_Somewhere on set._  
**WIG21:** _Is running to get away from Mayzie. Hides behind a corner, where JoJo and the Cat are arguing.  
_**JoJo:** I can TO Think as well as you! I invented you!  
**Cat:** That may be, but, if that's the case, then the Think has outThunk the creator.  
**JoJo:** ERRGH! I challenge you to a contest! Right now! We have to come up with the most imaginable Think ever!  
**Cat: **_Steps away._ I don't do competitions with only 2 people.  
**JoJo:** Alright then... what if we got that Thinking girl... the one with the wild imagination.  
**WIG21:** _Steps forward._ Um... hi?  
**Cat:** _Pops up behind her_. She should be PERFECT!  
**WIG21:** S_creams and hides behind JoJo._  
**JoJo:** _Calmly._ Yeah. Now you know how I feel.  
**Cat: **But it's so COOL! _Disappears and reappears next to JoJo._ Come on, if you had this power, you'd use it whenever you could too.  
**JoJo:** _Rolls his eyes and looks to WIG21._ So are you up for a Thinking competition?  
**WIG21:** _Eyes the Cat uncertainly._ He's not gonna be random, is he?  
**Cat:** Sweetie, it's Thinking. It's all random.  
**WIG21:** ... Alright. I'll do it.  
**Cat:** Excellent... don't worry milady. You won't regret anything... unless you lose, then I'm pretty sure that you'll regret this, but, then again, who knows?  
**WIG21:** *whispered to JoJo* Is he always like this?  
**JoJo:** All the freakin time.  
**WIG21:** Oh...

_The front entrance.  
_**rongirl98:** _Walking in, late. Sees me passing by._ Hey Em! What did I miss?  
**Me:** _Looks over to her._ Rongirl98! You're here!  
**rongirl98:** Yep, I'm here… what did I miss?  
**Me:** Huh… well. You missed introductions, a failed makeover attempt with WildImaginationGirl21, Alice flirting with Horton, resulting in Gertie getting jealous, which allowed caecilia and the Cat to trick her into getting this ginormous tail, a random duet in a music practice room- by the way, you might want to take this… _Hands her a piece of paper that states that the Cat can't flirt with her, the same paper that WIG21, caecilia, ThinkerGirl97, and Elena have._ Just in case… Anyway! ThinkerGirl97 showed up, caecilia got a Seuss philosophy lesson, Bono showed up, Cat threw away future bloopers which I really need to get back, Gertrude vowed that she'd get Horton to notice her if it was the last thing she did, and finally, JoJo, the Cat, and WildImaginationGirl21 are currently having a Thinking contest.  
**rongirl98:** … so all the characters are busy?  
**Me:** No! There's still Schmitz, Sour Kangaroo, Mr. and Mrs. Mayor, and all those other people!  
**rongirl98:** Oh… so where are you going?  
**Me:** To the author's note. You came in at the end of the chapter!  
**rongirl98: **…  
**Me:** Don't worry, we'll find a place for you next chapter.  
**Director:** NEXT CHAPTER? Oh NO! You are FINISHED!  
**Me:** _Gulps. To rongirl98._ We'll talk. I promise. _Runs to the authors note._ DON'T KILL ME!

* * *

_Sorry this took so long. I hope it was up to par with my other chapters! MUCH apologies to __**Elena, rongirl98, Alice, **__and __**ThinkerGirl97,**__ who weren't in the chapter as much as I had originally planned. Don't worry you guys. You'll be in the next chapter. Could you guys please try and get in contact with me and determine the endings (or in rongirl98's case, the beginnings) of your little adventures here?_

_**KTRose12:**__ Wow, thanks a lot! Thanks for emailing this story, and passing it around. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope your friends do as well._

_**LadieBuggie:**__ Genius? Whoa… Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me, considering how this was started with almost no intention of it going this far, or getting this many reviewers!_

_**A.S.112:**__ Katie! Thanks so much for reading this, even if you don't know the fandom. I re-enabled the PM thing (it just goes on and off spontaneously), so you can message me now! I'll reply back soon!_

_Finally, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers out there, who have stuck with me, even through my long periods of not updating… and deeply apologize for this next week. I will be at a debate camp in MA, and will not be able to work on the final chapter of this three part series. I'm SO sorry, summer camps really suck sometimes. I PROMISE that I will update as soon as possible._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Bono. That would be really weird if I did.  
If I owned Seussical, the Whos would be safe and stable on a flower, the Jungle of Nool citizens would be taught a thing or two about accepting others, and the cadets would be able to have fun and Think!_

_Peace, Love, and Seuss forever,_

_Em Cabot._


	15. Chapter 15: The Reviewers Day Part 3

_Alright. Next chapter. 15th chapter. Holy crap, 15 chapters? Wow... never thought I'd get this far... Let's GET ER DONE! I'm sorry this took so long, I was on vacation for a week with absolutely NO internet access, and had to write most of this on an iPad, which I now need to copy over. So… I hope this will be worth the wait._

* * *

_At the Thinking competition._  
**Cat:** _Senses something wrong._ I sense a disturbance in the Force…  
**JoJo:** _Rolls his eyes._  
**Cat:** _Dashes away._ I'll be right back!  
**WIG21:** *looks to JoJo* So...  
**JoJo:** So... are you really a good Thinker?  
**WIG21:**I guess we'll find out, now won't we?

_In another part of the place._  
**Me:** _Fishing my notebook out of the garbage._ HA! Got it!  
**Cat:** _Appears out of nowhere._ Ah HA! _Pulls my hand out of the garbage can._ I thought I told you to have fun!  
**Me:** Can't. I'm too busy bringing you and everybody else here to life.  
**Cat:** _Frowns._ Don't you want to have fun?  
**Me:** Of course! But... this is everyone else's chapter. I have the authors note, and that's good enough for me.  
**Cat:** _Grinning._ I don't believe you...  
**Me:** R_olls my eyes._ Oh really. Why am I not surprised?  
**Cat:** _Takes my hand and starts walking with me._ Well, if you aren't here to have fun, then you don't need to be here at all.  
**Me:** L_ooking at my hand in his._ W-What?  
**Cat:** _Leads me to a door. Opens it, and pushes me outside._ Bye! S_huts it and locks it._  
**Me:** J_ust realizing what happened_. Hey. HEY! Let me in! _Tries to open it, but can't._ CAT!  
**Cat:** S_kips away._

**Schmitz:** _On a computer, because no one wants to talk to him. Is supposedly looking up other Seussical performances, to see what the other Schmitz's did.  
_**ThinkerGirl97:** _Skipping by, looking for JoJo or Em. Sees Schmitz all alone. Pulls up a chair across from where he's sitting._ Heya!  
**Schmitz:** _Looks up, not expecting anyone there. Sees ThinkerGirl97._ Oh, hello!  
**ThinkerGirl97:** Whatca doin?  
**Schmitz:** _Simply._ Research.  
**ThinkerGirl97:** _Looks at the screen._ The Harry Potter movie trailer is research?  
**Schmitz:** … I…. um… of course! It all depends on the research!  
**ThinkerGirl97:** _Hums for a moment, then speaks up excitedly._ Me and Em made up a nickname for you!_  
_**Schmitz:** _Not looking up from the screen. _That's bad grammar you- _Looks up, then to her realizing what she said._ What?  
**ThinkerGirl97:** A nickname! We call you it all the time, when I'm helping her write bloopers!  
**Schmitz:** What in the-  
**ThinkerGirl97:** _Grins and speaks innocently._ We call ya Schmitzie!_  
_**Schmitz:** … _pushes chair back in fit of rage._ You will not live to see tomorrow you horrible, horrid- _Notices her shirt for the first time._ THINKER!  
**ThinkerGirl97:** _Screams and runs away, laughing while doing so. Schmitz follows, not laughing._

**Alice:** _Still flirting with Horton._  
**Horton:** _Tuning most of it out, nodding occasionally._  
**Alice:** _Notices this._ Horton?  
**Horton:** _No response._  
**Alice:** Horton? Wake up!  
**Horton:** _Nods, obviously not listening.  
_**Alice:** _Pulls cymbals out of nowhere. Clashes them together._ HORTON!  
**Horton:** AHHH! _Is snapped out of his Thinks. Looks at the cymbals._ Where did you-  
**Alice:** Not important. _Throws them away.  
_**Random Who:** Ow!  
**Alice:** _Ignores him._ You're thinking about her, aren't you?  
**Horton:** Who?  
**Alice:** GERTRUDE!  
**Horton:** Oh… _Blushes._ Yeah.  
**Alice:** Just go talk to her! What's the worst she can do? Say no? Laugh at you? Walk away?  
**Horton:** _Hadn't even considered those possibilities._  
**Alice:** _Rolls her eyes._ Honestly you people. _Grabs Horton's shoulders and shakes him._ SHE WORSHIPS THE GROUND YOU WALK ON!  
**Gertrude:** _Her tail now half the soundstage long. Pulls it determinedly to where she last saw Horton._ Hor- _Covers her mouth, seeing that Alice is still there._  
**Horton:** _Pulls away from Alice._ I don't know… it's just-  
**Alice:** Look. You and Gertie are made for each other. Literally! That's what it says in the script!  
**Horton:** Yeah, but… we're just actors… aren't we?  
**Author me:** _Notices the two looking up at me._ Hey! Ignore me; go back to your conversation!  
**Horton:** But-  
**Author Me:** It's for the public to decide!  
**Alice:** _Turns back to Horton._ Look. Just go for it. _Kisses his cheek._ What's the worst that could happen?  
**Gertrude:** _Doesn't hear the conversation, but sees the kiss. Gasps, and starts marching over._ YOU…  
**Horton:** _Sees Gertrude._ That. _Whispers._ I'd advise running.  
**Alice:** Nah. With that tail, there's no way she could chase after me.  
**Gertrude:** _Stops short of the two._ Both of you! I can't believe you! _To Alice._ You... you stay away from my man, or there will be hell to pay…  
**Alice:** _Backs away a bit._ Woah, Gertie. I always knew you were crazy, but this is just psychotic!  
**Gertrude:** Errgh!  
**Horton:** _Grabs Gertrude's shoulders, holding her back._ Gertrude, I-  
**Gertrude:** _Turns on Horton._ And you. You… ugh! Words can't describe how frustrated I am with you!  
**Horton:** Gertrude, you-  
**Gertrude:** Do you know how hard I work for you to notice me? Even outside of this movie! Did you not notice the tail?  
**Horton:** Gert-  
**Gertrude:** And after all my hard work, what do I get? NOTHIN! A big, fat, zero! You're flirting with Alice, going out with Mayzie, and-  
**Horton:** What?  
**Alice:** Woah…. I didn't know ya had it in ya Hort!  
**Horton:** I-I don't! I'm not! Gertrude, where did you hear something like that?  
**Gertrude:** … Em…  
**Cat:** _Skipping by, hearing the end of the conversation._ She was referring to herself.  
**Alice:** _Immediately shows interest._ Hellooo kitty!  
**Cat:** _Recognizes her. Races over._ Hello girl that doesn't have the magical slip of paper…  
**Gertrude:** _Turns to Horton._ Wait… so you're not dating Mayzie?  
**Horton:** Nooooo…  
**Cat:** He could never pull it off!  
**Horton:** _Sarcastically._ Thank you Cat.  
**Cat:** _Smiles._ No problem! _Looks to Alice._ Shall we go someplace else? A little less drama filled?  
**Alice:** As long as you don't pull anything sexual…  
**Cat:** Cross my heart and hope to die.  
**Alice:** _Grins and jumps into his arms._ Lead the way, good sir.

_Somewhere on set, near the Whos.  
_**rongirl98:**_ Looking around for something to do, since I never got back to her._  
**Mr. Mayor:** _Approaches her with Mrs. Mayor._ Hello there!  
**rongirl98:** _Looks up._ Oh, hello!  
**Mr. Mayor:** _Sits next to her._ We have a proposition for you.  
**rongirl98:** Uh…. What kind of proposition?  
**Mrs. Mayor:** Well, you know JoJo… he's not acting like he used to!  
**Mr. Mayor:** He's running wild, disrupting his classes  
**Mrs. Mayor:** And making the stagehands drop lots of glasses!  
**rongirl98:** _Not quite sure._ I'm pretty sure that's all the Cat's doing-  
**Mr. Mayor:** _Not listening. _What he needs is a role model. A big sister of sorts! Someone he can look up to, and follow as a good example.  
**Mrs. Mayor:** And you're the only one here who hasn't done anything harmful all day!  
**rongirl98:** ME? _A bit flustered._ Well, I'm flattered, but… but I'm sure I'm not the only one here who hasn't done anything harmful!  
**caecilia:** _Runs by with Mace, a plush dog, a duck and a sombrero. _Hi guys, bye guys!  
**rongirl98:** … I'm starting to see your point… but I don't think I'm older than him-  
**Mrs. Mayor:** Then you can be his younger sister! He'll take care of you, which will give him a responsibility to something, which means he'll have to be more serious! Please, we need some sort of order in our family!  
**rongirl98:** _Backs up a bit._ Really, I'm flattered, but I already have a family.  
**Mr. Mayor:** But we've got the adoption papers right here. They won't have to know! You'll like it at our house, really you will!  
**rongirl98:** … _takes off running away from them._  
**Mr. and Mrs. Mayor:** _Run after her._ Come back! We need a perfect child!

_Somewhere on set.  
_**Tech Booth Elena:** _Laughing._ Cheese itz? REALLY?  
**Reviewer Elena:** _Nods, also laughing._ We didn't know when they were invented, and they were sitting right there!  
**Tech Booth Elena:** _Starts laughing harder. _Oh my gosh… _Hears something._ Wait. Someone's coming.  
**Elena:** It's fine. We'll blend in, because the techies are super ninja's. Let's listen!  
_Both become completely quiet. Gertrude and Horton round the corner.  
_**Horton:** Gertrude! Please! Listen to me!  
**Gertrude:** _Looks around._ Alright, there's no one here… now please explain!  
_Reviewer Elena opens her mouth to alert them, but Tech Booth Elena covers it, and motions for her to be quiet._  
**Horton:** She came to me. She's the one who did all the talking, I tuned most of it out.  
**Gertrude:** But you still let her talk!  
**Horton:** _Nods._ Yes. I did. I didn't have the heart to turn her away. I mean, she's our fan. She's just… _Tries to find the right word to describe her._  
**Gertrude:** _Shakes her head._ She's just like the Cat.  
**Horton:** That's it! You're exactly right. She's just like the Cat, a little annoying, but hard to send away.  
**Gertrude:** _Raises an eyebrow._  
**Horton:** Mostly because she doesn't leave.  
**Gertrude:** … yeah, that does sound like the Cat…  
**Horton:** I promise, I wasn't really even listening. After 5 minutes of her talking nonstop, my mind wandered… to you.  
**Gertrude: **_Freezes. Momentarily forgets what she's trying to do._ Uh… well, why did she kiss you?_  
_**Horton: **It was just on the cheek. It was innocent!  
**Gertrude: **Uh huh. Suuure it was!  
**Horton:** _Sighs._ Alright. Do you want to know what we were talking about?  
**Gertrude:** _Glares at him._ I thought you said you were tuning it out.  
**Horton:** Until she started talking about you, I was. _Sighs, running a hand through his hair._ Look, she pretty much gave up on me, and she was trying to give me advice on… well, how to talk to you without sounding like an idiot. And when she kissed my cheek, she was trying to encourage me. _Looks down._ I know, that's a horrible excuse, but it's the truth, and you deserve the truth.  
**Gertrude:** _Speechless._  
**Horton:** _Looks up at her._ Will you please forgive me?  
**Gertrude:** Oh… of course Horton!  
**Horton:** _A little surprised._ You… you will?  
**Gertrude:** _Nods, blushing slightly._ I'm sorry for accusing you of doing something like that.  
**Horton:** _Smiles._ I'm so lucky to have someone like you.  
**Both Elenas:** AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
_Horton and Gertrude spring apart, looking for the source of the noise. They spot the two tech girls, and their faces go red._  
**Tech Booth Elena:** _Waves._ Hi Hort! Hi Gertie!  
**Reviewer Elena:** _Laughing too hard to do anything._  
**Horton:** _Shyly waves back._ Hey Elena…  
**Gertrude:** How much did you hear?  
**Both Elenas:** All of it.  
_Both of the stars faces turn red again._  
**Gertrude:** _A bit flustered._ I, uh… I guess we better get going…  
**Tech Booth Elena:** _Suddenly remembering something._ Oh! Hort, the director said to talk to you about your mic today.  
**Horton:** _Looks to Gertrude, then back to Elena._ Really? I-  
**Gertrude:** It's alright… I have to get this tail off anyway.  
**Reviewer Elena:** I can do that! _Dashes down and leads her away._ I was in the crew for my school's Seussical, and I was taught how to remove the tails.

_Outside._  
**Me:** _Sitting at the curb._ Of course, I'm the one who gets kicked out. How does this even happen to me? _Opens my notebook._ Well, at least things can't get any-  
_CRACK! BOOM! The sky opens up and it starts downpouring!  
_**Me:** _Closes my notebook and looks up at the sky._ Really? REALLY? Have I not suffered enough?  
_Lightning strikes a few feet away from where I'm sitting._  
**Me:** Apparently not… _Runs away from the curb and up to the doorway, pounding on it._ LET ME IN! SOMEONE! ANYONE! CAT! GERTIE! SCHMITZIE!  
**Director:**_ Inside the building. Walking by, sees me outside. Runs over to the door._ What on earth are you doing out there?  
**Me:** _Sarcastically._ Taking a leisurely stroll through the studio, WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?  
**Director:** Who-  
**Me:** Cat. He locked me out.  
**Director:** _Rolls eyes._ Why am I not surprised?  
**Me:** _Is getting wetter by the second._ Can you let me in?  
**Director:** _Starts to open the door, but closes it quickly._ WAIT!  
**Me:** What?  
**Director:** Promise that you won't do another part to this reviewers thingie!  
**Me:** WHAT?  
**Director:** Promise, or you're not coming in!  
_Lightning strikes again._  
**Me:** OKAY! OKAY!  
**Director: **_Unlocks the door, stepping aside to let me in._  
**Me:** _Rushes in, soaked to the bone._ Thanks.  
**Director:** No problem… are you?  
**Me:** I'm fine… let's just find the reviewers and get out of here.

_Back at the Thinking Competition._  
**JoJo:** _Looks at the clock._ Well. He's not coming back.  
**WIG21:** How much do ya wanta bet that he took off with Alice?  
**JoJo:** _Chuckles._ No bets. I'm positive that he did. _Moment's pause._ So… what were you going to think of?  
**WIG21:** _Thinks for a moment._ Hmmm... Well… I had this idea. What if we were all superheros! Cat would, of course, stop evil doers with his randomness, and we could be Super Thinkers! We could fly around, getting an aerial advantage so no one could hurt us!  
**JoJo:** Yeah! But who would our first target be?  
**WIG21:** Mayzie. She's trying to get me to conform... _Shutters_  
**Stagehand Who is Watching:** _Notices something peculiar._ Uh… guys?  
**JoJo:** We could... we could have an army of Gertrude's clothes come out of her dressing room to get Mayzie to dress normally and not so... risque...  
**Stagehand:** _Notices the clothes walking around._ Uh, GUYS?  
**WIG21:** Nah, that wouldn't be enough... She'd recover eventually.  
**JoJo:** What if we combine their clothes, Mayzie's and Gertrude's.  
**WIG21:** Yeah! We could fuse them together so Gertrude would look prettier, and Mayzie could get what she deserved!  
**Cat:** _Coming up with Alice. Sees all this happening. Calls up to the two._ Hey JoJo! You win! Although I'm not sure how you're going to get down from up there...  
**JoJo:** C_hecks back into reality._ ... how are we floating?  
**Cat: **_Shrugs_. Anything's possible, JoJo. As long as you have an imagination to back it up.  
**Alice:** You got that right. _Winks at the Cat._  
**SK:** _Arriving on the scene to see the clothes fused together and two people floating_. WITCHCRAFT! SHE'S A WITCH!  
**WIG21:** What? No!  
**Mayzie:** _Sees_ _WIG21._ There you are! _Sees her clothes_ What the... _Wails and mourns her clothes._ Gertrude! Get over here!  
**Gertrude:** W_alking over with Reviewer Elena._ You screamed?  
**Mayzie:** Look at our clothes!  
**Gertrude:** _Picks one of her favorite dresses up. Gasps._ What happened?  
**Mayzie:** That's what I was asking!  
**Cat:** It was her fault! _Points to WIG21 before disappearing into the characters._**  
WIG21:** WHAT?  
**Mayzie:** NO! I was going to HELP YOU!  
**Gertrude:** I can't believe this... It's so cool! You made my clothes so unique! Thanks! _Skips off with the best things she could find._  
**Mayzie:** As soon as you get down from there, I'm gonna kill you!  
**SK:** And you're going to be off this set faster than I can drop a clover in Bezzlenut Oil!  
**JoJo:** _Shutters slightly._  
**Me and Director:** _Rush up on the scene. Skid to a stop.  
_**Me:** ... _facepalm._ Really? REALLY? I leave you alone for a DAY, and THIS happens?  
**Cat:** _Calls out._ Em! Why are you soaking wet?  
**Me:** Oh like you don't know!  
**ThinkerGirl97:** _Runs by, Schmitz still chasing after her._ HELP ME!  
**Schmitz:** YOU'LL PAY FOR CALLING ME THAT!  
**Horton:** _Walks over with Tech Booth Elena._ … did I miss something?  
**caecilia:** _Running by with a blow torch, pliers, and a mischievous look on her face. Stops short seeing everyone._ Uh…. _Throws them away._ I didn't have a blow torch, what are you talking about?  
**rongirl98:** _Runs up and hides from the Mayor and his wife._ Make sure they don't get me!  
**Me: **_Grabs the back of ThinkerGirl97's shirt, pulling her to a stop._ _Pushes her into the reviewers. To Schmitz._ BACK TO YOUR SIDE SOLDIER!  
**Schmitz:** _Protesting._ But-  
**Me:** THAT'S AN ORDER!  
**Schmitz:** _Races back to the characters side, giving me a nasty look.  
_**Horton:** _Looks to the Cat. Raises an eyebrow._ Uh... did you have fun today?  
**Cat:** That girl... _Shakes his head with a smile_. I don't know what you were thinking when you rejected her.  
**Horton:** ... _Looks to Gertrude, who came back._ I already have someone. _Smiles._  
**Cat:** _Rolls his eyes._ You and your sentimental mush.  
**Me:** _Eyes Alice._ Have fun?  
**Alice:** _Grins._ Mayzie is crazy for rejecting him.  
**WIG21:** _Somehow back on the ground. _Mayzie is crazy in general! She tried to give me a makeover!  
**Me:** _Nods, then proceeds to count the reviewers to make sure they're all here._ Alright, alright. Everyone's here! Now, I'm afraid that we have to go.  
_"Awwws" of sadness and cheers of happiness are heard._  
**Me:** But first, any questions?  
_Everyone raises their hand._  
**Me:** Any questions that don't have to do with why I'm sopping wet?  
_All but one hand goes down._  
**Me:** Yes, Cindy Lou Who?  
**Cindy Lou Who:** _Steps forward._ What are we going to do without you guys distracting us from our work?  
_The rest of the characters chime in in agreement._  
**WIG21:** _Steps forward._ Don't worry guys, we'll always be around.  
**caecilia:** Yeah, just cause we're not here doesn't mean we don't care about you!  
**ThinkerGirl97:** We'll keep on reviewing, and watching you guys fail at making this movie!  
**rongirl98:** That's right!  
**Reviewer Elena:** And maybe we'll be back one day!  
**Alice:** But… _Starts singing._ Even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight!  
**Horton:** You're a candle in the window  
**Gertrude:** On a cold dark winters night.  
**Cat and Mayzie: **_Back to back._ And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might!  
_Music comes out of nowhere.  
_**Wicks and SK:** Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore!  
**Schmitz:** I've forgotten what I started fighting for!  
**Mr. Mayor:** And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
**WIG21 and rongirl98:** Crawl upon the floor!  
**Vlad:** Come crashing through your door!  
**caecilia and Elena:** Crashing through your door.  
**All:** Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore  
**JoJo and ThinkerGirl97:** _Drop to their knees._ I can't fight this feeling any- _Beat. _-MORE!  
_Everyone cheers as the lights fade out._

* * *

_*collapses* DONE!_

_Yay for copyright infringement! (I don't own REO Speedwagon's 'Can't Fight This Feeling' They own that.)_

_Many, MANY thanks to everyone who was in this chapter! I could have never done this without you! And I'm sorry to everyone who couldn't be in this chapter but wanted to. You're day will come guys. Well, I have a TON of bloopers for more chapters, so more chapters coming up soon! As I said in the chapter, we'll be back to our regularly scheduled program in the next chapter._

_Anything you guys want to add?  
__**Cat:**_ Shoves me out of the way. _Call me Alice!  
__**Me:**_Shoves him away. _Anyone else?  
__**Cat:**__ Wait! I have a question!  
__**Me:**__ What?  
__**Cat:**__ Are we allowed to call Schmitz, Schmitzie?  
__**Schmitz:**_Off screen._ Nooooooooo!  
__**Me:**__ … Uh… I guess?  
__**Cat:**_Grins._ Excellent….  
__**me:**__ … ANYWAY!_

_Peace, Love, and Seuss forever.  
Em Cabot._


	16. Chapter 16

_MOOOOOOOOORE bloopers! These are dedicated to Stagecoach's production of Seussical, MSCC 2011, and Stoneleigh Burnham School's debate camp, for which I got the huge majority of these bloopers. Remember way back in the 12th or so chapter when I said that I was in another production of Seussical? Well, that was the Stagecoach one… and I got Gertrude!_

_**Cat:**__ And you had to share the role with another girl!  
__**Me:**__ … yes, I had to share the role with another girl… which just gives the wrong message if you ask me!  
__**Cat:**__ No one asked.  
__**Me:**_ Shakes head. _I hate you so much…  
__**Cat:**_ Smiles. _No you don't._

_Anyway, we got a WHOLE LOT of bloopers from that show folks! Enjoy._

* * *

_Mayzie's Exit/Horton Sits on the Egg/Dilemma/Hunters  
_**Gertrude:** H-Horton! I brought you a scarf...  
**Horton:** Thank you Gertrude.  
**Gertrude:** _Wraps it around his neck and ties it, a little too tight, though she doesn't realize it.  
_**Horton:** Have you heard… _Coughs, and pulls at the scarf, trying to loosen it._ From Mayz-**  
Director:** CUT! Gertrude, don't tie it. He won't be able to breathe if you do!**  
Gertrude:** _Gasps, then looks to Horton._ Is this true?**  
Horton:** _Unties it._ You do kind of tie it hard…

_Between takes._  
**Director:** _Watching the Cat disappear and reappear. _Someone tell the Cat he has to stop doing that...  
_Everyone looks at JoJo.  
_**JoJo:** What? _Realizes what the director just said._ No. No no no no no no no-  
**Director:** JoJo...  
**JoJo:** _Squeezes his eyes shut._ I'll think of a place where no one's around! _Disappears._  
**Everyone:** _Speechless._  
**Cat:** Does anyone know how to get him back? Cause I'm not sure if he knows...  
**Director:** _Sighs and looks up. _Lord... Alright! _Claps her hands._ We're doing scenes without JoJo!

_During 'The People Versus Horton the Elephant'  
_**Sour Kangaroo:** Oh please throw him in the clink!  
**Gertrude:** Objection!  
**Yertle:** Overruled!  
**Gertrude:** NO! I have something to say!  
**Yertle:** _Thinks about it for a moment._ Speak.  
**Gertrude:** Are we really going to throw him in jail for just talking to a speck? Or sitting on an egg? I mean, he hasn't hurt anyone!  
**Sour Kangaroo:** He's poisoning the minds of our children!  
**Gertrude:** By teaching them how to be creative? Excuse me, but I fail to see how that is poisoning their minds! _The courtroom falls silent._ Need I all remind us that we are who we are today, because of a Thinker? Thinking... Thinking makes the world go round. It's what gets us books, and movies, and inventions! We're all here, because someone thought of us. Because of that... why should we be discriminating against the little people, and the Thinkers?  
_Everyone is silent. The Director finally speaks up._  
**Director:** Gertrude, that was great, but we need to stay in character here. They're supposed to be evil.  
**Sour Kangaroo:** HEY!

_Between takes.  
A few Who children are eating animal crackers together and watching the other cast members._  
**Who Child 1:** _Picks up an elephant cracker and eats it_._  
Other who children gasp in terror._**  
Who Child 2:** You just ate Horton!

_During "JoJo's Monologue"_**  
Schmitz:** Any questions?**  
JoJo:** Sir? _Steps forward, out of line._ Nobody really wants to fight. Nobody really wants to go to war. If everyone wants to make things right, what are we always fighting for?**  
Schmitz:** _Slightly flustered._ Soldier, we're fighting because-**  
JoJo:** _To the cadets._ Does nobody want to see it? Does _nobody_ understand?**  
Cadets:** _Shake their head, confused out of their minds._**  
JoJo:** The power to heal is right here in our hands.**  
Cadets:** _Looks to the weapons in their hands._ Uh… JoJo?**  
JoJo:** _Singing._ We can be kind! We can take care of each other! We can remember that deep down inside we all need the same thing… And maybe we'll find, if we are there for each other, that together we'll weather whatever tomorrow may bring!**  
Schmitz:** JoJo… just leave.

_In the dressing rooms._**  
Mayzie:** _Brushing her hair and looking in the mirror.  
Two decaying hands come through the door._**  
Mayzie:** _Glances in the mirror and sees them. Screams and runs to the back wall. Looks in the doorway to see JoJo with a zombie._ …. You….**  
JoJo:** Look what I found!**  
Mayzie:** _Throwing everything she can get her hand on._ Get that thing away from me!**  
JoJo:** _Ducks and yells above the noise._ It's just from the movie set next door!**  
Mayzie:** GET OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM!

_During 'How to Raise a Child'_**  
Mrs. Mayor:** _Sigh._ I'm worried about JoJo. He's not acting like he's supposed to!**  
Mr. Mayor:** Not just JoJo! It's KIDS! _Singing._ Kids! I don't know what's wrong with these kids today! Kids! Who can-  
**Director:** CUT! _Pinches the bridge of his nose._ You guys just love to get us sued for copyright, don't you?  
**Cat:** _Pops in._ Well, if we're good at it, why discourage it?**  
Director:** _Gives him the evil eye._ S-S-Stay out of this…

* * *

_Yeah… sorry there aren't more, but this is all I can come up with at the moment._

_Also, before we go, I'd like to announce that I'm almost at 100 reviews! Thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed, and my reviewers that have come back time after time after time! Because you're all so wonderful, I'd like to give the 100__th__ reviewer something special. So, whoever the lucky person is, will get a PM from me, and be announced in the next chapter. Also, I've put up a new poll on my profile page. Not really for anything important… as of now. But go and vote, por favor!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned Seussical I'd fish in McElligot's Pool every day, the Cat in the Hat would be my big brother, and Mayzie would help me with my wardrobe… because I NEED help!  
Kids is copyright of Bye Bye Birdie  
We Can Be Kind is copyright of David Friedman_

_Peace, Love, and Seuss forever.  
Em Cabot._


	17. Chapter 17

_Bloopers, bloopers, bloopers GALORE! Well, I'd like to thank every single one of you who are still reviewing, and reading this story! You ROCK! But, if you were to look at the review number, you'd see that I am at 104. Which means I have my 100__th__ reviewer! And that lucky person is….._

_**InnocentSmile97!**_

_You're special something will be up soon, I just need some time to draw it. I'm so sorry if it's pure crap, but, like I said before, I am limited by my talent. To all the rest of you out there, thank you so much for reviewing. I couldn't have come this far without you. Honestly, if I could make you all something, I could, but I'd probably die of work overload. Please keep on reviewing, keep bringing me suggestions, and I promise that everything will turn out alright!_

_Now onto the chapter! (note: has been edited because I'm stupid and used the same joke twice)  
_

* * *

_During 'The Whos Christmas Pageant'  
_**Whos:** The Grinch carved the Roast Beast! Beast! He carved the beast!  
**Max:** Oink.  
**Director:** Cut!

_During the Butter Side Up Battle._  
**Schmitz: **_Speaking with a lot of enthusiasm and seriousness. _And we'll shoot every traitor, and ALL out-of-towners who side with those **bibulous** Butter Side Downers… Any questions?  
_A cell phone starts to go off, blasting "Friday" by Rebecca Black around the set._  
**Almost All Characters:** _Burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
_**Director: **Alright, who's the offender?  
**Schmitz:** … _sighs, and raises his hand._ Sorry about that…  
_Everyone stares, then laughs harder, the Cat and JoJo especially._  
**Cat:** _Through laughter._ Your brave General, everybody!

_Beginning of 'The Military'  
_**JoJo:** … my sword?  
_Music starts as Schmitz walks in._  
**JoJo:** _Sees him. Screams._ STRANGER DANGER! _Dives under the bed._

_Back at 'Who Christmas Pageant'  
_**Director:** Take 12.**  
Max:** Squeak!  
**Director:** CUT!

_In between takes, at lunch break or something.  
_**Bird Girl 1:** So, girls, has anyone else seen that Phantom of the Opera movie?  
**Bird Girl 2: **_Gasps._ The one with Gerard Butler?  
**Bird Girl 1: **_Nods._ The very same.  
_All the girls squeal._  
**Bird Girl 3: **Oh my gosh, Christine was so lucky!  
**Gertrude:** _Overhearing this from the table next to theirs._ So, you want to be a girl whose father died when she was 7, has no memory of her mother, lives in an opera house that's seemingly cursed, has a stalker teaching her how to sing, and constantly tries to seduce her, keeping in mind that this man has KILLED!  
**Mayzie: **_Speaks up._ If he was as hot as Erik, then I wouldn't mind.

_During 'How Lucky You Are'_  
**Cat:** _Singing._ You've gottin this far. _Speaking._ It's time for a brief intermission  
**Director:** CAT! There are still five more songs to go until end of act 1!  
**Cat:** There is? We have acts in this movie?  
**Director:** ... well, no-  
**Cat:** Then I didn't get it wrong!  
**Director:** ... *facepalm* No... no you didn't...  
**Cat:** Ha ha!

_Back at 'Who Christmas Pagent'  
_**Director:** Take 658. Action!**  
Max:** Meow.  
**Cat:** Hey!  
**Director:** CUT!

_During 'Biggest Blame Fool'  
_**Sour Kangaroo:** Why that speck is as small as the head of a PIN! A person on THAT? Why there NEVER has been! _Evil type laugh._ You're the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of- _Silence, as she has forgotten her lines._ Uh...  
**Little Kangaroo:** _Monotone._ Nool.  
**Sour Kangaroo:** Of course!

_Start of Act 2._  
**Cat:** And now the moment you've all been waiting... Wait, we don't even have acts! What are we doing this for?  
**Director:** CAUSE IT'LL LOOK GOOD IN THE TRAILER!

_Back at 'Who Christmas Pageant'  
_**Director:** _Tiredly._ Take 39,563… action.  
**Max:** Hi! Billy Mays here, with-  
**Director:** CUT! _Throws script on the ground._ MAX! You have ONE STINKIN LINE! HOW ON EARTH DO YOU KEEP MESSING IT UP?

* * *

_Hee hee, I love running jokes!_

_Anyway, another week (or so), another chapter. Much thanks to Rachel-Rabbi for bloopers this week, and Elena… for getting me into Phantom of the Opera enough to write the Phantom of the Opera blooper._

_Anyway, keep on reading, and reviewing, cause Elena, who recently started her own blooper story, and I are thinking about doing a crossover… And that might be a special chapter coming up! Until then, keep reading, reviewing, and sending in bloopers! Only 1 week left until school starts, and I wanta get as much done as I can, since the school play auditions start… the second week of school!_

_**Cat: **_Le gasp._ How will you ever survive?  
__**Me:**__ I don't KNOW! High school is gonna kill me!  
__**Cat:**__ Nooooooo!_

_If I don't survive (or put up another chapter in a long time) PLEASE don't kill me! Keep in mind that I have school, like a lot of authors on fanfiction. I'll try as hard as I can, but I'm really trying to focus on my studies this year, since I kinda deviated from that last year. But be on the lookout for updates, cause I'm gonna try one more time before school starts (still got two more weeks of freedom baby!)._

_Peace, Love, and Seuss forever.  
Em Cabot._


	18. Chapter 18

_Ok, this officially took too long.  
__**Cat:**__ You're telling us._

_I know, I know. I've had a very long period of time without any ideas, so here's a new chapter to make up for it. I don't know what's wrong with me… I think school is killing my creativity. Or at least affecting it with vast amounts of homework. Then there's debate, and auditions, and video production, and friends, which aren't essential, but still nice to have, but no one really fits with me. Even Melissa, and she's-  
__**Cat:**__ Em?  
__**Me:**__ … yes?  
__**Cat:**__ The chapter?  
__**Me:**__ Oh! Right! Here ya are folks!_

* * *

_During 'How to Raise a Child'  
_**Mr. and Mrs. Mayor:** OH, where are the instructions on how to raise a child? Who has the instructions on how to raise a child? Who has all the answers?  
**Cat:** Google!  
**JoJo:** Or Wikipedia!  
**Both:** Both work!  
_The cast goes silent, staring at them._  
**Horton:** Alright, I'll be the one to ask it. How long did you rehearse that?  
**Cat:** _Bluntly. _2 hours.  
_Rest of cast looks very strangely at them.  
_**Director:** … _sighs._ Let's take it from the top.  
**Mrs. Mayor:** _To Mr. Mayor._ You know… maybe we should try that "Google" thing.  
**Mr. Mayor:** Or Wikipedia...  
**Cat:** Remember, both work!

_During 'Amayzing Gertrude'  
_**Gertrude:** And she cried, "Mr. Doctor! Oh please! Do you know of some kind of pill that will make my tail grow?**  
Cat:** _Speaking German._ "Tut tut!", Sagte der Doktor. Solches Gerede! Es ist zu absurd! Ihr kleiner Schwanz ist genau das Richtige für Ihre Art von Vogel!  
**Gertrude: **_Completely confused. _HUH?  
**Cat:** _Still in German accent. _Oh, let me try something different... _Switches languages._ "Uttay uttay." aidsay ethay Octorday. "Uchsay alktay, it'sway ootay absurdway! Ouryay ittlelay ailtay isway ustjay ightray orfay ouryay indkay ofway irdbay."  
**Gertrude:** ...  
**Director:** _Picking up on what's happening. _ATCAY! Eakspay ENGLISHWAY!  
**Cat:** _Sadly. _Utbay isthay isway oremay unfay!  
**Director:** Ellway onay oneway ancay understandway atwhay ou'reyay ayingsay!  
**Cat:** _As a matter of factly._ Ouyay ancay.  
**Everyone else:** ... HUH?  
**Director:** It's Pig Latin...  
**JoJo:** _Facepalm._ I **knew** I should have learned that in elementary school!

_During 'Havin a Hunch'  
_**Cat:** _Singing._ All alone in the gloom, as you're facing your doom. Think a glimmer of LIGHT!  
_Lighting people are on break, so the set stays the same._  
**Director:** Seriously? AGAIN?  
**JoJo:** _Pulls out a wand. Concentrates._ Lumos!  
_The end of the wand lights up, to the shock of everyone. JoJo looks mildly surprised and very proud._  
**Cat:** ... how'd he do that? I want to do that! How did he DO that?

_While recording the track for How Lucky You Are Reprise 3  
_**Tech Crew Leader, who we shall call Vern:** Alright everyone, while there's a pause in the music, we all throw our objects on the ground, which will give the sound of stuff breaking. Then we will move over to the glass window, and all throw baseballs through it, as a second and last resort.  
**Elena:** _Evil laughter._ I LOVE my job!

_During 'Notice Me Horton'  
Horton, mistaking Gertrude's tail for one of the clovers, picks it up, listening to it.  
_**Gertrude:** _Pulls her tail away._ Horton!  
**Horton:** _Just realizing his mistake._ Oh, shoot! Sorry...  
**Director:** _Laughing._ No, no! Keep it in! Do another take! That's good!

_Beginning of 'People Versus Horton the Elephant'  
_**Horton:** Why hello Mr. Mayor! Is JoJo alright?  
**JoJo:** Hi Horton!  
**Horton:** Oh JoJo, hello! Kid, now that I've got you, I won't let you go! Not for all the mosquitoes in Minnesota! Not for all the celebrities in California! Not for all the cheese in Wisconsin! Not for all the taxi cabs in New York! Not for all the feathers on Mayzie's tail!  
**Gertrude:** WHAT?  
**Horton:** ... oh, shi-  
**Cat: **_Covers Horton's mouth._ PG movie here bud, PG.  
**Bird Girl 1:** Hey Mayz! They're using your tail as a metaphor now!

_During Finale  
_**Cat:** Including, this Think!  
_Egg cracks really loudly, sounding like a gunshot. Everyone gets to the ground without thinking._  
**Yertle:** _Bangs his gavel._ ORDER! ORDER! It's only the egg!

* * *

_WHEW!_

_Alright, more bloopers coming eventually! Not this weekend though, cause it's HOMECOMING!_

_**Cat:**__ And cause you're going to update you newest story, based in the Seussical Bloopers universe including lots and lots of the characters from Seussical Bloopers, PLUS a new one, whose name is Sadie. You're going to update that one, called Keep In Touch... RIGHT?  
__**Me:**__ ... Uh.  
__**Cat:**_Coughs._SHAMELESSPLUG!_Coughs.  
**Me:** sighs._ I'll try. Really, I will. But with homework, I'm not sure how far I'm going to get.  
__**Cat:**__ And you're going to upload that poem on Saturday for... _suddenly gets real quiet and uncomfortable. _Uh... you know.  
__**Me:**__ Yes. Yes, I know. Don't worry, it won't go unnoticed by me.  
__**Cat:**_Nods, then smiles. _Good! _Skips away.

_For those of you who aren't aware of it, the 20th year marking of Theodor Geisel's death is this Saturday, September 24th. And how will I be mourning? By going to my school's homecoming dance.  
I'm the worst Dr. Seuss fan ever. *headdesk*_

_No Homework, Updating, and Seuss forever!  
Em Cabot._

_P.S. **Translated Pig Latin Conversation for Those (like me) Who Cannot Speak and/or Read Pig Latin.  
Director: **CAT! Speak ENGLISH!  
**Cat:** __But this is more fun!  
**Director:** No one can understand what you're saying!  
**Cat:** You can.  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_Alright, updates are much needed around here.  
__**Cat:**__ You're telling us… _Blows dust off of the story.  
_Buuut, that's why I'm here! Here's another round of bloopers!_

* * *

_Beginning of the day.  
_**Director:** _Races in, obviously late._ Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?  
**Elena:** _Walking by to tech booth._ The Warners showed up.  
**Director:** … WHAT?  
**Yakko:** _Suddenly appears next to the director._ Hey, we WERE here first!  
**Dot:** _Appears on her shoulder. _And we did this Dr. Seuss thing **way** before your time honey.  
**Wakko:** _Pops up with a turkey leg. _But thanks for trying! It makes us feel special.  
_All three leap up on her and kiss her, before running away to wreak havoc.  
_**Cat:** _Pops up beside the director._ Isn't it AWESOME? They're like me!  
**Director:** _Nervous eye twitch, followed by what seems like a strangled sob.  
_**Yakko:** _Appears next to the Cat._ I assume we're the "special" ones?  
**Cat:** Nah, you're just the breaking point. We've been building this up for weeks.

_Beginning of Horton Hears a Who_  
**Horton:** On the 15th of May, in the Jungle of Nool, in the heat of the day, in the cool of the pool, he was splashing-  
**Bird Girls:** …..  
**Director:** Cut! Girls, that was your line.  
**Bird Girls:** _Hand the Director a piece of paper, still not speaking._  
**Director:** _Reading off of paper._ We will no longer stand for the way you treat us as nobodies, instead of individuals. We will not sing unless you give us more credit. _Looks up at Bird Girls._ You've _**got**_ be kidding.  
**Cat:** _Pops up behind him and takes paper, reading it for himself._ And no, we're not kidding. _Looks up at Girls._ Wow, I never would have expected this from you. Maybe from the Jungle Animals, who COMPLETELY deserve to go on strike, but not you!  
**Jungle Animals:** Hey, the Cat's right. Let's go on strike!  
**Director:** No! Wait! _The animals run off, leaving her standing alone with the bird girls and the Cat. Glares at the Cat._ I hate you.  
**Cat:** _Smirks._ Ooh, words with intent to injure. That'll cost you. _Pops away._  
**Director:** _Bangs her head against the script._

_During 'Chasing the Whos'  
_**Jungle Animals (acting as temporary replacement for the Bird Girls):** On Horton traveled, and on that bird flew! And oh, there was trouble!  
**Whos:** Trouble on Who!  
**Jungle Animals:** That black bottom eagle, was cruel as could be…  
**Horton:** Cause at 6:56, Vlad Vladikoff dropped it. That clover went tumbling, and-  
_Just as Vlad drops the clover, two boys on broomsticks crash through the windows, both racing towards the falling clover. However, one is bumped out of the way, as the other reaches out and catches it._  
**Harry Potter:** Yes! I've beaten you again!  
**Draco Malfoy:** _Hovering a few yards away._ That's not a Snitch! That's a worthless clover!  
**Whos:** HEY!  
**Young Jungle animals and Elena:** HARRY POTTER! _Instantly break character/whatever they're holding and rush towards the two._  
**Director:** _Slumps in her chair._ First the Warners, then Harry Potter… what's next? CATS?  
**Mr. Mistoffelees:** _Appears behind her._ Presto!  
**Director:** _Jumps out of her seat._ AHH!  
**JoJo:** _Looks from Mistoffelees to the Cat._ The resemblance… is striking…  
**Cat:** _Shrug._ Who knows? Maybe we're the same?  
**Elena:** _Glances over._ Nah, you're more of a mix of Misto, Tugger, and Munkustrap, but mostly Munkustrap. He's the quote unquote, "narrator" of CATS, so you'd fit pretty well.  
**Random Jungle Animal, who shall be called Milt:** But he's got the magic of Misto, and the flirtation levels of Tugger… although it's slightly tuned down, since the Cat isn't just a womanizer.  
**Everyone:** _Looks at Milt like he's insane._  
**Milt:** Hey, I know my musical theater.

_Between shots  
_**Director:** Alright, alright. Since we need to get this movie done and over with, I've consulted Em, and she's agreed that you will get names.  
**Em:** However, I will still refer to you as "Bird Girls", because it's the easiest to type out, and everyone knows who you are that way.  
**Bird Girl 1:** _Pause, looking at the other bird girls._ But… we'll still get credit under those names at the end of the movie… RIGHT?  
**Director:** Of course!  
**Bird girls:** _Turn to discuss with each other. A minute later, they turn back._ We accept your deal. Now name us.  
**Director:** _Looks to Em._ Well?  
**Em:** _Sighs. _I can't believe you dragged me all the way down here to do this… alright. _Points to head bird girl._ You're Magenta. _Points to the second._ You're Lolla Lee Lou. _Points to the third._ You're Louise Jolla. Any questions?  
**Bird Girls:** _Pause._ How did you-  
**Em:** _Points to Magenta._ YOU were mentioned before. _Points to Lolla._ You're referencing the other bird in the Gertrude McFuzz story. _Points to Louise Jolla._ Your name is a slight, not very strong reference to La Jolla, where Dr. Seuss lived for most of his life. Plus, Jolla is an interesting name. Any other questions?  
**Jungle Animals:** Are we getting names?  
**Em:** No. Good day sirs.  
**Jungle Animals:** But-  
**Em:** I SAID GOOD DAY! _Disappears in puff of smoke.  
Beat, then loud crash is heard._  
**Em:** _Faintly. _I'm ok!

_During Amazing Gertrude  
_**Gertrude:** And she cried, "Mr. Doctor! Oh please! Do you know of some kind of pill that will make my tail grow?  
**Cat:** _In German accent._ You know that none of this really matters, right?  
**Gertrude:** … huh?  
**Cat:** _Still in character._ I mean, I get all these requests from birds. _High pitched imitation._ "Make me prettier" "I need someone to notice me!" "I need a bigger tail" NO! No you do not. You need self-confidence. What matters most is your personality, and your heart.  
**Mayzie:** _Calls from off screen._ What about looks?  
**Cat:** _Pause, then looks over at Mayzie, grinning. In his normal voice._ Well, that doesn't hurt either.  
**Director:** CUT! Geez Cat, if you're gonna make a speech, at least be sincere!  
**Cat:** The message still stands; I just said that looks are a bonus. And Gertrude already has that… in her own way…  
**Gertrude:** … should I be insulted or flattered.  
**Bird Girls:** _Monotone, glaring at the Cat._ Both.  
**Gertrude:** Oh…

_The very end of 'Amayzing Mayzie'_  
**Mayzie:** Almost... as amaaaayzing as mee!  
**Gertrude:** _Under her breath._ You're not THAT amazing... I mean, amayzing...  
**Mayzie:** S_napping._ WHAT WAS THAT?  
**Gertrude:** H_astily._ Uh... nothing, Mayzie!  
**Mayzie:** You better hope it was nothing! _Leans in threateningly close._ Or the consequences will be severe and painful… _got it?_  
**Gertrude:** _Nods frantically._  
**Mayzie:** Good. _Leans back out, and storms away._ WHERE'S MY BOWL OF ORANGE M&M's?  
**Gertrude:** _Hasn't moved._ That….  
**Cat:** Was the most terrifying yet awesome thing you've ever seen Mayzie do?  
**Gertrude:** _Nods slowly._

_During 'Monkey Around'  
_**Wickershams:** Come on, we've gotta monkey, monkey around! _Grabs the clover._  
**Horton:** Hey! Give that back! STOP!  
**Wickersham 1:** Oh don't worry. We're not stealing it! We're borrowing it with LOVE! _Runs off._  
**Horton:** … wait, what?

_Between takes.  
_**JoJo:** _Walks into the break room to see about half the characters in there, including the Cat, Mayzie, and General Schmitz, laying down on a beat up couch, holding each other closely around the waist._ … What are you-?  
**Cat:** Spooning.  
**JoJo:** … why?  
**Mayzie:** Caaause…  
**Schmitz:** _Struggling to get away._ Let go of me! _Spies JoJo_. JoJo! Help me! Please, for the good of everything butter side up!  
**JoJo:** … _Pulls out video camera, with a semi evil grin on his face._ Say cheese….  
**Schmitz:** _Yelps, and jerks away, pulling everyone onto the floor. He pulls himself up and dashes out of the room._  
**Cat:** _Adjusts his Hat._ Dang. We were so comfortable.  
**Random Who:** Let's do it again!  
**Random Jungle Animal:** Yeah!  
**Cat:** I call middle spoon!  
**JoJo:** _Just keeps recording._ Revenge is sweet…

_Between takes.  
_**JoJo:** _Standing in front of a group of Whos._ Now, this is my theory. _Pulls out a flip chart, and starts flipping._ Toast always lands… _looks to see if Schmitz or the cadets are anywhere around. Whispers._ Butter side down… _Normal volume._ And Cats always land on their feet. SO! _Flips page._ Naturally, if we strap a piece of buttered bread to the Cat, and push the Cat off of a building, then they should keep spinning and spinning, creating infinite energy! It's genius! Pure GENIUS! _Evil laughter.  
_**Whos:** _Are quiet for a moment, then walk away._  
**Cat:** _Standing in the back, leaning against a wall._ Well, I thought it was good.

_Between takes  
_**JoJo:** _Sucked into a few pieces of paper. Reads them intently.  
_**Cat:** _Pops up behind him._ Whatca doin?  
**JoJo:** _Without looking up._ Are you really part of a secret society of cats trying to protect the Voom?  
**Cat:** ….. _Looks at the papers._ Where did you get those?  
**JoJo:** _Hands him the papers._ It all over the Internet! Some guy named… Lord Pyron, I think it was, dug up some details, and published this.  
**Cat:** _Looks it over, still a bit confused. Doesn't say anything.  
_**JoJo:** _Notices this._ Cat?  
**Cat:** _Shakes his head._ Nope. Wrong guy. Sorry.  
**JoJo:** How do you-  
**Cat:** _Disappears before he can finish._  
**JoJo:** … _Realizes something._ He took the story… aw, I wasn't done.

_End of day.  
_**Director:** Alright, all of the characters that aren't cast in Seussical, GET OUT IMMEDITALLY!  
_Harry and Draco fly away, and Misto scurries, but the Warners stay._  
**Yakko:** Phew! Am I glad they're gone! Now only the real actors are here, right guys?  
_Director kicks them off of the set, literally. They go flying through the door, and land outside, where the security guard is waiting for them. A wild goose chase occurs._  
**Director:** Alright, now- _Notices Elena walking calmly towards the exit._ Wait, where are you going?  
**Elena:** _Calmly. _I'm not cast in Seussical, I need to get out. _Holds up a book._ So I'm going to read. _Keeps walking. _See you.  
**Director:** NO! That's not what I… _Sighs, defeated._ Fine. Everyone can go. Be here tomorrow, PLEASE.

* * *

_Cat…  
__**Cat:**__ Yes?  
__**Me:**__ Give JoJo the story back.  
__**Cat:**__ … no…  
__**Me:**__ Please? He wanted to read it!  
__**Cat:**__ Sorry, it's top secret information that I am not legally allowed to give out, nor should anyone possess. By the way, "Lord Pyron", Cat Z is looking for you… so… run._

_Well… that was….. interesting…_

_Much thanks to everyone who gave me blooper ideas. caeciliatheflute, Numbah 175, and Lord Pyron… in a non-requesting way. This chapter was a lot of fun to write! Hopefully, I'll update again soon! OH! And everyone should check out Lord Pyron's story, "Kitten in the Cap". It's an amazingly good backstory for the Cat, even if he denies everything._

Looks to the Cat. _I thought you were born in an elevator.  
__**Cat:**__ Alright, where did you find THAT?  
__**Me:**__ The book __Dr. Seuss & Mr. Geisel.__ It's my independent study book for English.  
__**Cat:**__ Nice taste.  
__**Me:**__ Thank you.  
__**Cat:**__ I shall neither confirm, nor deny where I was born… mostly cause I can't remember most of it.  
__**Me:**__ But you remember some?  
__**Cat:**__ Look, end the chapter, we'll discuss something like this later.  
__**Me:**__ … fine._

_Peace, Love, and Seuss forever  
Em Cabot._

_**Disclaimer:**__**I do not own Seussical, Kitten in a Cap, Animaniacs, Harry Potter, or CATS. I just own an imagination, and a keyboard.**__**All other things belong to their respective owners.**_


	20. Chapter 20: The Experiment

_20__th__ chapter! OMG, I can't even believe it! Thank you to everyone who made this possible, and for those who were with me since the beginning… all one of you. Thank you all so much, you're reviews are love to me. So, enjoy this special 20__th__ chapter, guest staring InnocentSmile97. Why, you may ask? Well, she was the 100__th__ reviewer on this story, and I asked her what she wanted, and she said a comic._

_**Cat:**__ But Em, you can't draw!_

_Thank you, Cat. No, I really cannot draw! BUT, when I told her that, she said she wanted a blooper instead. So, here it is. InnocentSmile97, I don't know if you're still reading this, but this one's for you! Enjoy everyone!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Seussical, or InnocentSmile97. Heck, the idea was based off of a real life experience, so I don't know if I own that either! I DO own the Director and Em._

* * *

_Early, EARLY in the morning._  
**Mysterious Figure:** _Creeps in the door, holding a thermos of something. Sets it down, and removes her mask to reveal her face. Takes out a video camera and starts recording._ Time: 4:30 AM. Location: Set of Seussical: The Musical. _Yawns, then smiles._ InnocentSmile97 here, doing a not-so-innocent thing. _Holds up the thermos._ This contains a combination of coffee, 5 Hour Energy, Monster, and Mountain Dew. Each part is equally mixed. _Shakes it a bit._ Ahh, listen to that fizz… Anyway. The mission: Get the Cat in the Hat to drink this, and see what happens. _Grins evilly._ This camera will be here, filming as much as it can. Hopefully, it will be enough to see how this thing plays out. _Hides the camera behind some boxes, but with the lens sticking out so it can see. Leaves the thermos and a note with a smile, and slips out of the set._

_Beginning of the day.  
_**Horton:** So are you going to do it?  
**Cat:** _Holding the thermos and the note._ I don't know! What in the sam hill is this?  
**JoJo:** _Walks up._ Hey Horton. Hey Cat. What's up?  
**Horton: **Someone left Cat a thermos full of stuff, with a note.  
**Cat:** _Reading the note._ Dear Cat. You holding and reading this note means you're one step closer to ending the experiment. Please drink what's in this thermos, and go about your normal business. This is merely a test. It most likely won't kill you… hopefully. I shall return at the end of the day to collect results. Head scientist, IS97.  
**JoJo:** _Eyes widen._ Well what's in it?  
**Cat:** _Shrugs._ Beats me.  
**Horton:** _Opens the thermos._ Eeugh! It smells disgusting. _Looks to the Cat._ I don't think you should drink this, Cat.  
**Cat:** _Looks genuinely concerned for a moment._ I'm not sure… but I guess there's only one way to find out! _Grabs it out of Horton's hands._  
**Horton and JoJo:** Cat DON'T!  
**Cat:** _Downs half of the thermos.  
_**Horton:** _Sighs._ I'll go tell the director that the Cat might have poisoned himself… again.  
**Cat:** _Looks down at the thermos, licking his lips._ This tastes weird… but in a really good way…  
**JoJo:** _Grabs it out of his hands and smells the liquid._ Wait a second… coffee… 5 Hour Energy… Monster… and _Eyes widen._ Mountain DEW?  
**Cat:** You figured all that out just by smelling it?  
**JoJo:** You can't have this anymore! It's completely dangerous to you and everyone around you… but _mostly_ everyone around you!  
**Cat:** _Grabs the thermos out of his hands._ I'm pretty sure that I can. Very easily actually. _Drinks the rest._  
**JoJo:** _Eyes widen._ RUN AWAY! _Runs for his life.  
_**Cat:** _Freezes, twitching slightly. Starts laughing manically._ YaHOO!

_The other side of the set.  
_**Director:** _Talking to herself._ Alright. We're gonna get stuff done today! I know that we will! I know it, I-  
**Horton:** THERE you are!  
**Director:** _Looks up._ Uh… yeah. Here I am. _Suddenly hits her. Sighs._ What did the Cat do this time?  
**Horton:** Might have… poisoned himself.  
**Director:** AGAIN?  
**Horton:** Well, he might not have!  
**JoJo:** _Runs up to the both of them, panting heavily._ Cat… thermos… coffee… 5… hour… energy… Monster… Mtn. Dew… drank. The. Whole. Thing!  
**Director:** _Eyes widen._ He didn't…  
**Cat: **I did!  
_All others scream in surprise  
_**JoJo:** But-But-But… you were just…  
**Cat: **_Talking incredibly fast. _It's-amazing! Whatever's-in-this-thing-has-made-me-incredibly-HYPER! I-mean,-I-feel-like-i-can-climb-to-the-ceiling! In-fact-i-think-I-will! _Starts to run.  
_**Director:** Oh no you don't! _Grabs his shoulder._ Jeez, you're gonna destroy the entire set!  
**Cat:** Probably. But-look-on-the-bright-side! Now-I-can-say-my-lines-really-super-fast! Just-THINK-about-how-much-time-you'll-save! I-mean, just-LOOK-at-me! I-can-see-you've-got-quite-a-**mind**-for-your-age!  
**JoJo:** _Hides behind the director._ I'm scared…  
**Director:** _Mutters._ So am I, kid… so am I…  
**Cat:** _Laughs hysterically, then disappears in puff of smoke._  
**Director: **_Sighs._ We're not getting anything done today…

_In the tech booth.  
_**Elena: **_Fitting Gertrude with her mic._ _Suddenly feels a chill run down her spine and shivers._  
**Gertrude:** What's wrong?  
**Elena:** Nothing… I just have a really, really, **really** bad feeling about today. Like… like something horribly horrible just happened.  
**Gertrude:** Oh dear…  
**Mayzie:** _Waiting to get her mic on._ $5 is has something to do with Cat.  
**Elena:** I'll keep my $5, thank you very much. We all know this has something to do with the Cat.  
**Cat:** Aw-that-doesn't-make-it-as-fun!  
**Gertrude, Mayzie, and Elena:**_ Scream in surprise._  
**Gertrude:** Cat! Get out of here!  
**Mayzie:** What's wrong with him?  
**Elena:** _Grabs his wrist._ Cat. Be completely honest. What did you _do?_  
**Cat:** _Breaks free rather easily. _Nothing-I-just-drank-this-stuff-that-was-in-this-thermos.  
**Mayzie:** _Facepalm._  
**Elena:** … what was _in_ it?  
**Cat:** _Shrugs._ JoJo-thinks-it's-a-combination-of-coffee-5-hour-energy-Mountain-Dew-and-Monster. Pfft-silly-right?  
**Elena:** _Eyes widen, starts backing away slowly. Whispered to Gertrude and Mayzie._ This, is a very dangerous situation… back up, there's an alternate way out… the door to Narnia.  
**Mayzie:** _Hushed._ What?  
**Elena:** _Forcefully._ It's the door to the basement! The tech people renamed it!  
**Gertrude:** We have a basement?  
**Mayzie:** … tech people are weird.  
**Cat:** _Whispered._ I-know-right?  
_The girls turn to find him standing behind them. They scream and run out of the booth.  
_**Cat:** _Blinks, then shrugs, opening the door to Narnia._ Hey! Is-that-Mr. Tumnus?

_Group Meeting.  
_**Director:** Alright, alright! Everyone, we have a critical situation on our hands!  
**Random Who:** Did the Jungle Animals go on strike?  
**Jungle Animal Standing Right Next to Him:** We're right here, idiot!  
**Director:** _Rolls her eyes._ No, but thank you for settling that. Today, early this morning, someone came in here and placed a thermos full of coffee, 5 Hour Energy, Monster, and Mtn. Dew in the studio.  
**Random Jungle Animal:** Oh, whoever drinks that is dead, or gonna be extremily hyper!  
**Director:** … the Cat drank it.  
**Entire Cast:** _Groans._  
**Director:** I know, I know. So, we have to come up with a way to catch him until he's calmed down.  
**Wickersham Brother:** I say we knock him out and tie him up in a dank celler!  
**Director:** … No. That's illegal… at least the part about the dank celler. But the knocking him out isn't that bad an idea. We'll use that as a last resort! Does anyone else have any other ideas?  
**Techie in the Back:** Go home, but still get paid!  
**Director:** Do you understand the meaning of a deadline?  
**Techie:** What does that have anything to do with it?  
**Director:** _Sighs. _Anyone ELSE?  
_Silence.  
_**Director:** Knocking him out it is! Now, we need bait, and someone to knock him out.  
**Cindy Lou Who:** JoJo can knock him out!  
**JoJo:** What?  
**Director:** Awesome! Now we just need bait…  
**Everyone:** _Looks to Mayzie and the Snow Leopard, who are standing right next to each other._  
**Mayzie:** _Sighs._ I figured…  
**Snow Leopard:** I didn't! But hey… might as well. I gotta ask him for a date!  
**Horton:** I thought you guys broke up?  
**Snow Leopard:** Ehhh… it's complicated…  
**Mayzie:** So what should we do?  
**Director:** I… I don't know! Whatever you feel is necessary!  
**Elena:** Where IS he anyway?  
**Cat:** Narnia.  
_Everyone turns to see him, a few scream in surprise.  
_**Cat:** It-was-really-cool-but-also-really-cold-but-I-guess-it's-the-same-thing-if-you-really-look-at-it.  
**JoJo:** _Grabs the thing nearest to him, an umbrella, and runs._  
**Director: **_Notices this, and groans._  
**Random Who:** Well… I guess this isn't SO bad… I expected him to be much worse.  
**Cat:** Well-who-knows? I-might-start-randomly-speeding-up-or-talking-in-french-or-german-_ Speech starts to get faster._ Or-both-I-mean-Sie-nie-wirklich-ist-sagen-mit-mir, OH-dort-I-go, sprechen in-deutsch-I-Wunder-how-long-bis—Je-commence-à parler-français-WOW-mon-esprit, est-way-avant-de-soi-pour-switch-langues-au hasard-comme-qui-sans-me-remarque-I-miracle-ce que-lengua-I-a-empezar-habla-next-santa-el guacamole! I-debe-ser-un genio-  
**JoJo:** _Knocks __him __out. _Finally…  
**Random Who:** … what on earth did he say?  
**Everyone:** _Shrugs._  
**Director:** Right… well, let's get him tied up.  
**Snow Leopard:** Well, this was fun.  
**Mayzie:** And we didn't even have to DO anything! _High fives Snow Leopard._

_Later.  
_**Cat:** _Unconscious mumbling._ My dearest calzone, how will I ever let you go?  
**Director:** _Trying to decipher the note._ IS97? What does that MEAN?  
**JoJo: **Well, think back… did we ever have anyone here with the name IS97? Or maybe the initials?  
**Director:** No.. not from that crazy reviewers day… _Shutters slightly._  
**JoJo:** Hmm…  
**Horton:** Maybe Em would know!  
**Em:** _Is poofed in by magical poof of magic._ Alright, if she's been dead for 125 years, and head angel for only about 50, then- _looks up._ AHH! This isn't deviantART! _Looks around._ What the… what am I doing here… And why is the Cat tied up?  
**Cat:** _More unconscious mumbling._P. Sherman… 42… Wallaby Way, Sydney…  
**JoJo:** Long story.  
**Director:** Do you know anyone who has the initials IS97?  
**Em:** Oh yeah! She lives in London, or somewhere in England… I think… Why do ya ask?  
**Director:** She left the Cat a note… and a thermos with coffee, 5 hour energy, Monster, and Mtn. Dew in it as an "experiment"  
**Em:** … she stole my IDEA!  
**Director:** WHAT?  
**Em: **Nothing. So what do you want me to do about it? The note said she'd be back at the end of the day, and it's already 2 something.  
**Director:** So you want us to wait 3 hours?  
**Em:** … yes.  
**Mayzie:** What are we supposed to do?  
**Em:** I don't know! Watch a movie, play games, talk to family, read a book, SHOOT SOME OF THIS MOVIE? Ya know, anything!  
**Random Who:** Aw, but we can't shoot without the Cat!  
**Random Jungle Animal:** Yeah, who's gonna distract us from our work?  
**Cat:** _More… well you know._ If I know one thing from 'Nam, I know this… olives are our deadliest enemy…  
**Em:** Well maybe you can… wait a minute, the Cat was in 'Nam?  
**Director:** Well maybe we can TRY to get some work done before he comes to. _To JoJo and Horton._ Did you guys see anything else while you were there?  
**JoJo:** Well, upon closer inspection, there seemed to be something sticking out of the boxes that we're not supposed to touch.  
**Director:** Well why didn't you get it?  
**Horton:** Because we're not allowed to touch the boxes.  
**Director:** _Facepalm._ Go get it. NOW.

_One trip later._  
**Cat:** _Mumbling. _It's schadenfreude, dear JoJo… Making me feel glad that I'm not you…  
**JoJo:** _Grump._ Well THAT explains a lot.  
**Em: **Can I go now? I kinda want to, you know, DO STUFF! And I've got finals to study for!  
**Director:** No.  
**Em:** Well can I at least go get my books?  
**Director:** _Sighs._ Fine…  
**Em:** Yay! _Disappears in a magical poof of magic, then reappears with her books._ Who want to help?  
**Every Adult:** _Turns away._  
**Other Kids:** What's finals?  
**Cindy Lou Who and JoJo:** _Shutter._ No way man.  
**Em:** _Sighs. _I figured.  
**Cat:** _Unconscious mumbling, because that's what he does now. _Heeeey there beautiful…  
**Snow Leopard:** _Hears this. _That reminds me! I've got to ask him out!  
**Director:** Later! _Examines the camera that was brought back._ Hmm… I wonder if this is live feed. _Points it at the Cat, tied up._  
_A door slams open and in walks InnocentSmile97 (shortened to IS97, because as stated before, the author is lazy.)_  
**IS97:** HEY!  
**Director:** YOU!  
**Em:** 535!  
**Everyone:** _Stares at me._  
**Em:** … history…  
**Director:** Are you CRAZY, woman?  
**IS97:** Maybe, but not about this! Dude, you tied him UP! That's not cool!  
**Director:** What on EARTH were you thinking, giving him this?  
**IS97: **It was an experiment for my science fair project, but now you ruined it! I'll have to start all over again!  
**Director:** Oh no you don't!  
**Cat:** Square root of 625 is 25… square root of 21,025 is 145…  
**JoJo:** Why don't you record the unconscious mumblings of him, and say this is what goes on inside your brain if you're ever knocked unconscious after having all the things you put in that thermos?  
**IS97:** Hmm… I don't know…  
**Cat:** _Beginning to come to._ Huh… where am I?  
**IS97:** I'd have to knock him out again.  
**Cat:** _Drowsily. _Why am I tied up?  
**Director:** Fine, you can have him over the weekend. He's your problem, just make sure he can be in here by Monday ready to work and perform.  
**Cat:** Oh my head…  
**Em:** Is he alright?  
**IS97:** Sugar hangover. It happens to the best of us.  
**Cat:** _Suddenly notices everyone in the room._ Um… what's everyone doing here?  
**IS97:** _Kneels down in front of him._ How do you feel?  
**Cat:** Like someone knocked me out with an umbrella…  
**JoJo:** _Throws the umbrella that he's still holding out of a window._  
**IS97:** Alright… what else?  
**Cat:** Like… like… Like everything for the past 5 hours was on fast forward… was I speaking French?  
**Horton:** And German.  
**Gertrude:** And Spanish.  
**Elena:** I thought for sure you were gonna speak Indonesian next!  
**Cat:** _Smiles and laughs._ I probably would have… what time is it?  
**Director:** _Looks at her watch._ About 2:45.  
**Cat:** Alright… do I have to work?  
**IS97:** No, you're coming with me.  
**Cat:** _Perks up._ Alright! Does that mean you're gonna untie me?  
**IS97:** Hmmm… before I do, safety measures need to be taken.  
**Em:** _Hands her the same slip of paper that I handed most everyone from the Reviewers Chapters, that clearly states that he cannot flirt or make inuendos when around the bearer.  
_**IS97:** Right. Now I will!  
**Cat:** Magical sheet of paper?  
**IS97:** _Nods._  
**Cat:** Of course…  
**IS97:** _Unties him._ Come on, we've got SCIENCE to do!  
**Cat:** YAY! Science! _About to leave when he sees Snow Leopard._ By the way, sure I will.  
**Snow Leopard:** … _mad blush._ Y-You heard?  
**Cat:** _Nods._ Every word.  
**Snow Leopard:** So…  
**Cat:** Next Friday sound good?  
**Snow Leopard:** Sure.  
**Cat: **Sweetness._ Turns to IS97._ LET'S GO WIN US A SCIENCE FAIR!  
**IS97:** YEAH!  
_Both run out of the building.  
_**Director:**_ Sighs._  
**Random Who:** … so can we-  
**Director:** Have a good weekend everybody!  
**Everyone:** _Cheers and rushes out of the building. Only Horton, Gertrude, Mayzie, JoJo, and the Director remain._  
**Horton:** _Trying to break the awkward silence._ So…  
**Mayzie:** Who wants to go out to dinner?  
**JoJo:** I do!  
**Gertrude:** Sounds good to me!  
**Horton:** _Shrugs._ Why not?  
**Director:** It's 2:45!  
**JoJo: **We could go see a movie…  
**Director:** … _sighs and throws her hands up in the air._ Why the heck not?  
_All cheer and rush out._  
**Em:** _Still here, as the magical poof of magic isn't working._ Hello? … anyone?  
_Lights shut off._  
**Em:** Hey! I-I'm still in here! Turn the lights on, I can't see anything! … HELLO? Come on! I need light to study!  
_Doors lock._  
**Em:** OH THAT'S JUST NOT FAIR! _Tries to move around._ Anyone?  
**Gruff Voice:** Hey!  
**Em:** Woah! Where are you?  
**Voice:** Down here!  
**Em:** … _Le gaspage._ Are YOU part of this story now?  
**Young Man's Voice:** Maybe. We just kinda stumbled on here.  
**Young Boy's Voice:** This IS Universal Studios, right?  
**Em:** Uh… not exactly… but we're kinda trapped in here…  
**Young Boy:** I'll fix that.  
_Much rustling is done, and the lights come back on._  
**Em:** Right, now who are- AHH!  
_Cast of the new Lorax movie stand before me._  
**Em: **Holy cheese puffs! What are you guys doing here?  
**Lorax:** We heard this was the set of the Dr. Seuss movie.  
**Ted:** So we came to stay for a while.  
**Once-ler:** Hope you don't mind!  
**Em:** Well… aren't THEY gonna be in for a surprise on Monday…

* * *

_Well, there you have it folks. 20__th__ chapter, as well as new characters!_

_I really do wish that I had more to say, but I don't. I'm SO sorry this took so long! I got caught up with schoolwork, and Christmas, and WRITERS BLOCK, which SUCKS! But, I also have a new obsession, to go along with this one! The Lorax, a movie by Universal that's coming out on March 2__nd__  
__**Cat:**__ Dr. Seuss's birthday!  
__**Me:**__ 108__th__ birthday! So, I'm super excited for that, and I'm going to the midnight premiere! Go look up the trailer, it's amazingly good!_

_Also, happy 2012! I can't believe it's a new year already. Hopefully, with this new year comes a LOT more chapters and hopefully a lot more specials *cough*maybe another reviews chapter*cough*. So, peace on earth, goodwill towards men and women, and look out for more coming soon… hopefully._

_Finally, a big thank you to my friend Casey, who got me back into writing this. She played the Snow Leopard in my school's production… and I hope she appreciates what I've done for her. Maybe it'll pick her up a bit.  
__**Cat:**__ I'd add something encouraging, but I don't know what to say! _Beams._  
__**Me:**__ Smooth Cat… smooth.  
__**Cat: **__You know it!_

_Welp, I've got to study for finals, so without further ado…_

_Peace, Love, and Seuss forever!  
Em Cabot._

_**More Disclaimer:**__ I also don't own the cast of the Lorax, although if anyone knows my dA account, I know the Once-ler pretty well ;)  
__**Once-ler:**__ Shut up…__**.  
Me:**__ You know you didn't mind it. And everything worked out for the better! Also, if anyone is wondering what I'm talking about, check out my dA profile (link in my profile)_

_P.S. To everyone who's wondering, Keep in Touch will also be updated soon._

_P.s Translation to Cat's little... multilingual speech: "_I-might-start-randomly-speeding-up-or-talking-in-french-or-german-___ Speech starts to get faster._ Or-both-I-mean-you-never-really-can-tell-with-me, OH-here-I-go, speaking-in-German-I-wonder-how-long-until—I-begin -to-speak-French-WOW-my-mind-is-way-ahead-of-itself-to-switch-languages-randomly-like-that-it's a miracle-I-wonder-what-language-I-will-start-speaking-next-holy-guacamole! I-must-be-a-genius-"_  
_


	21. Chapter 21: Goodbye my friends

**Dear readers of Seussical Bloopers.**

Wow.

It's been a while, hasn't it? I don't think I've touched this story since July, and I didn't even publish that update. I'm really sorry about neglecting the story... Bu I have a feeling that this will be the last update.

I've been out of the Seussical vibe for a while now, and I can't seem to get back into it. Plus, more stuff has been going on in my life, things that cause me to now be able to update. I've got school work by the ton, I've got somewhat of a social life now, and there have been some problems.

It was either December or September of last year since I last updated, and since then, things have gone a bit down hill. Some of you already know that. Last May, I was in a really big depression, and it got bad. I almost committed suicide.

I've been going to see a therapist for my depression and also acute schizophrenia. It's been a while since I've gone, but I have a feeling I'll be going back soon.

Please forgive me for this. I just can't do it anymore. I want to say I'll write an epilogue, but I think we both know that won't happen.

I want to thank each and every one of you for reading this story, and following it, even through the long periods without updates. I love you all for that. I especially want to thank Seusseta, who I constantly talked to, and Maren, who edited my stories.

I'm sorry it had to end this way, really I am. If I could, I would continue this story for a thousand years... But I can't.

And if you want to find more, I am other places. On deviantart, I'm ThinkerGirl96, and I have a TON of stories posted there. You can meet some of my other characters and see how much I've grown.

Thank you all for supporting me and my writings. It pains me to bid you farewell, but I don't want to make promises I know I can't keep.

Peace, Love, and Seuss forever,

Em Cabot

P.s. Em Cabot is a pseudonym, my real name is actually Rachel.

Cabot is the last name of one of my favorite authors, and Em is "Me" spelled backwards.

P.P.S. if you have a dA account, I take requests.


End file.
